


Fake Boyfriend Service

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno needed someone to pretend to be his boyfriend. Nino provides exactly what he needs. And he's a pro. Definitely a pro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebadlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/gifts).



“Ninomiya Kazunari,” Ohno was startled by a stubby hand which was suddenly stretched right in front of him. He had been waiting, had been daydreaming, and it caught him off-guard that suddenly someone dragged him back into reality.  
  
Ohno clasped his own hand on the stubby one and stood up to bow slightly, “Ohno Satoshi.”  
  
The handshake was firm and confident. Ohno finally checked on the newcomer’s face after the contact and he was surprised that he wasn’t disappointed.  
  
Ninomiya was bright and fine looking, just like what he had advertised.  
  
Ninomiya seemed to notice Ohno’s change of expression and chuckled, “Like what you see?”  
  
“Ah, yes,” Ohno answered immediately and realized belatedly how awkward it sounded, “Ah, no- Yes- I mean-”  
  
Ninomiya laughed to it like he was used to that kind of response. Ohno felt the laughter was melting the slightly tense air and he laughed too, brushing off the awkwardness like it was nothing.  
  
Ohno gestured to the seat across him, “Please, have a seat, Ninomiya san.”  
  
“Nino, just call me Nino,” the obviously younger man said while taking his seat. He made himself comfortable before moving on to the business, “So, why do you need a stage boyfriend?”  
  
Ohno was startled by the straightforwardness but it reminded him about the true purpose of this meet up. Nino made him felt like meeting an old friend and it was not what it was.  
  
“My mom has been bugging me about marrying someone for a while already. She even arranged omiai and the like,” Ohno explained, “I think if I come up with a boyfriend on a family meeting she would finally give up.”  
  
“Uhn, classic,” Nino nodded, “Are you actually a gay?”  
  
“No,” Ohno answered immediately, “But if I come up with a girlfriend she would tell me to marry her immediately, so boyfriend it is.”  
  
“Oh boy, I can sense problem if that’s how you do it,” Nino sighed, “But it’s not my problem so let’s proceed.”  
  
Ohno nodded. He knew what kind of problem that Nino meant - his mother might disown him and the like - but he’s prepared to face it so he didn’t care. He sat straighter as Nino opened his little journal and started scribbling.  
  
“How long have we been dating?” Nino started.  
  
“Two years.”  
  
“How did we meet for the first time?”  
  
“You’re a model for my art exhibition back in Zurich,” Ohno felt confident because he had developed a foolproof story for this.  
  
“Do we live together?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Will we?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Who am I?”  
  
“A freelance model. A friend of my kouhai, perhaps? Aiba from music department. They don’t really know him but have heard about him a couple of times.”  
  
“That will do,” Nino nodded, “My family?”  
  
“None,” Ohno said, “You live alone and rarely talk about them.”  
  
“Good, I can come up with a story if they insist,” Nino leaned back more comfortably before launching the next question calmly, “How far have we reached? Sex? Kiss? It’s been 2 years so I bet we’ve done sex, hm?”  
  
Ohno cringed to the question, he felt uncomfortable, “How is that relevant?”  
  
“I need to adjust my body language towards you according to that. So, have we had sexual intercourse or not?” Nino’s expression was so indifferent that it made Ohno wonder how often he did this.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Is it wonderful?” Nino looked up from his journal for once.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The sex.”  
  
“Huh?” Ohno gaped. Now he had images blinking in front of his eyes and it was so damn inappropriate.  
  
Nino laughed, “Just kidding. Unless we have to fake-sex too, then it’s irrelevant.”  
  
Ohno exhaled a long relieved breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and threw an annoyed look to Nino.  
  
“You need to relax, we’re supposed to be dating,” Nino reasoned, “Okay, next. My personality?”  
  
Ohno took a moment to ponder, then, “Keep it like this, it’s alright.”  
  
Nino threw a meaningful smirk but he continued before Ohno could do anything about it, “Where do I live?”  
  
“Where do you live?”  
  
“Two blocks from here.”  
  
“Two blocks from here, then.”  
  
Nino quirked up one of his eyebrows and put down his journal, “Any other things that needs to be added?”  
  
Ohno answered confidently, “None. Just- be yourself to lessen the lies? I’m not a chatty person so it would be understandable if I know little to nothing about your background.”  
  
Nino nodded again. Then, he asked, “Are we happy?”  
  
Ohno looked straight to Nino’s eyes and smirked, “Happy as fuck.”  
  
Nino grinned back, stood up, and offered his hand to Ohno, “Then let’s do some warming up.”  
  
“Hm?” Ohno looked questioningly.  
  
“We need to get used to each other if we don’t want to get busted, so get up, take my hand, and walk me home,” Nino’s chuckle was softer and kinda sheepish compared to before.  
  
Ohno, who found Nino’s words logical enough, stood up and awkwardly took Nino’s hand. It was surprisingly _not_ uncomfortable when Nino laced their fingers and walked so close to him. It felt rather like walking with a friend when he was a kindergartener than walking with a stranger. The conversation flew naturally and they got to know each other just enough when they reached Nino’s apartment.  
  
Nino turned to face him in front of the door, “So, is it alright? The warm up? Can we proceed with this pace and atmosphere?”  
  
Ohno smiled, “You’re good.”  
  
Nino shrugged, “I’m a professional.”  
  
Ohno laughed. He checked his watch before staring at Nino again, “I’ll pick you up here Saturday at 5?”  
  
“Yeah. What do I wear?”  
  
“I’ll send you something later.”  
  
“Fancy,” Nino teased.  
  
“The payment-”  
  
“As long as I can feast on your luxurious food and maybe bring home some, I’m good,” Nino cut, “I do receive tip, though.”  
  
Ohno chuckled, “You’re odd.”  
  
“I’m hungry,” Nino countered, “And I _love_ the thrill.”  
  
Ohno couldn’t really understand it but he nodded anyway. He was grateful that he picked Nino out of those endless advertisements because he did feel at ease around the slighter and he began to think that it would be so easy to pretend to be this guy’s boyfriend for a while.  
  
Ohno stepped back, “Alright, see you on Saturday.”  
  
“Ah,” Nino shouted like he just remembered something. He then stepped forward to Ohno and pecked Ohno’s cheek, “Good night, Oh chan.”  
  
Ohno was stunned. His palm unconsciously reached his cheek.  
  
“Oh, come on, don’t act like it’s your first kiss or something,” Nino chuckled, “Get used to it, we’re going to do it again Saturday.”  
  
Ohno stayed frozen even when Nino eased himself inside his apartment and closed the door. He blinked once. Twice.  
  
Come to think of it..  
  
Yeah, it was his first kiss after a long, long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno had a plan. Nino had the skill. Kageyama.. didn't hear nor see anything.

“You look nice,” Ohno complimented sincerely when Nino emerged from the apartment.

Nino looked down to the gray suit that matched Ohno’s, “Of course I do, this alone worth a month of my meal.”

Ohno chuckled and proceeded to walk. He stopped when he felt a hand caught his.

“Don’t you dare leaving your handsome _boyfriend_ behind, mister,” Nino scolded in all his seriousness.

“They can’t see us yet,” Ohno commented but he let Nino held his hand nonetheless. It still felt like the first time; bringing nostalgic feelings of holding hands with a classmate back when he’s 5.

“Get into the character, Ohno san,” Nino hissed, “It’s the key of a successful fake date.”

Ohno chuckled again and he could already picture what kind of a boyfriend Nino was; difficult, demanding, but supportive nonetheless. It was like Nino was transferring scripts and scenarios right to his brain without any words; giving contexts and realistic background story like they experienced it for real.

And it’s good, he thought. The more convincing it was, the faster he could make his mom quiet about the marriage.

And the faster he could give Nino the tip he prepared and bid a farewell.

It’s a pity, though. Nino could really be a decent model for his art piece.

“Whoa, just how rich are you actually?” Nino’s comment pulled Ohno away from his musings.

They had arrived at the front of Nino’s apartment building and a limousine was already there.

Ohno just shrugged. It’s not like it was his option; his mother insisted. He’s more a bike person if not taxi.

“I’m glad I learned my table manner,” Nino blurted out and he used his short fingers to close his mouth. His eyes peered to the driver, his other hand gripped Ohno’s tighter.

Nino partially hid himself behind Ohno, slightly feared that he had done the wrong thing. Ohno found it strangely adorable; like what a cute puppy or a lost child would do.

If he’s a girl, he’d make a cute girlfriend, Ohno thought lightly and oh-so-naturally.

“It’s okay, Kageyama doesn’t hear nor see anything. Right, Kageyama?” Ohno patted the driver’s shoulder.

The driver tilted his head comically and asked, “What is it, Young Master? I didn’t hear a thing, I swear.”

Ohno laughed and swatted Kageyama’s head playfully. It seemed that Ohno and Kageyama were in a good term - more like best buddies, even. Nino made a show of exhaling relieved breath and pushing Ohno away playfully before sliding inside the limo graciously. Inside, Nino stayed close to Ohno; shoulder leaning and knees touching. But once silence and darkness dawned to them, Ohno once again remembered that they’re still pretty much strangers.

“I love to sing,” Nino, as if he could feel Ohno’s thoughts, suddenly said.

“Sing?”

“Yeah, the Aiba guy is from music department, right? I sing and play guitar. And compose music some times.”

“Ah,” Ohno nodded, understanding that it was for their pretend later.

“I love hamburger,” Nino said again. When his eyes met Kageyama's through the mirror, he added, “Because hamburger is perfect. Right, Kageyama?”

“Didn’t hear a thing,” Kageyama mumbled with a meaningful glance.

Nino laughed to that. Ohno noticed how Nino liked to laugh but some times it didn’t reach his eyes. Probably it was a part of his job to laugh like that, but Ohno had a hunch that Nino wasn’t really that bright of a person.

Nino was like him, Ohno decided. It might not be clear which part of them which were alike, but Nino was like him, he was convinced.

“We’re friends,” Nino said and for a split second, Ohno thought he was referring to him and Nino. But then, Ohno saw Nino threw a challenging glare back to Kageyama, “Kageyama and I.”

Ohno looked to Kageyama and Nino back and forth, “You are?”

“Jam session every Friday night?” Kageyama’s grin bloomed.

“Friday night at my place,” Nino nodded decisively.

Ohno gaped. He felt betrayed, somehow, “Wha- Really?!”

“Yeah, he plays the bass,” Nino told lightly.

Kageyama snorted a laugh, “Nah, keyboard. I like it elegant.”

Ohno couldn’t hide his surprise and slight disappointment, “Eh?! Really?! How come I didn’t know a thing about this?!”

Nino and Kageyama exchanged looks and they broke into laughter. They laughed so hard that Nino had to hold on to Ohno to prevent himself from slumping to the back seat.

Ohno found the gesture unexpected but kind of natural so he let it be.

Then, naturally while laughing, Nino's fingers sneaked in between his and laced them together, creating the intimacy that they would have to stage in matter of minutes.

“You don’t know because it’s a lie,” Nino said in between his laughter, “I just met him today, you fool. It’s a support story. Just in case.”

Ohno looked to Kageyama and Nino alternatively. Now he’s convinced that Nino had the skill to make people at ease around him; like they had known him for the longest time. Nino clicked to everyone almost too easily.

That proved how professional he was in this bizarre field of profession. That assured Ohno that they would make a success today.

Ohno mocked a pout just because it fit the flow. He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, playfully pretending that he was mad as hell.

Nino reached for Ohno’s cheeks and pinched them softly, “Aw, our young master is sulking, Kageyama! Should I give him a kiss?”

Kageyama laughed, “Not gonna see a thing. Definitely not gonna see a thing,” he declared and pushed a button that made a screen appeared between the front side and the back side.

“Oy!” Ohno protested and punched the thin wall. It came down again and both Kageyama and Nino were still laughing merrily.

Then, Ohno found himself laughing too.

After another thirty minutes of joking and laughing like best buddies since forever, Kageyama cleared his throat and switched back to his serious tone.

A mansion was in sight and Kageyama announced, “We’re here, Young Master.”

Ohno suddenly felt the slight nervousness that he had forgotten for awhile. This was it, he told himself.

The gentle squeeze of Nino’s hand on his made Ohno turn to look at Nino.

Nino had changed too; his eyes were gentle, his smile was soft, and he looked so composed.

“I just have to be in love with you, right?” he asked with a patient voice.

“Yes,” Ohno nodded and he patted Nino’s hand with his other hand. It was weird but it was as if Nino’s change of attitude changed him too. He felt like he’s really Nino’s boyfriend now; given the way Nino looked at him and given the vulnerable ambiance that Nino suddenly gave off.

The car went inside the mansion area and Ohno could already see his mother waiting for them on the porch.

Ohno smiled and said before opening the door, “We just have to be in love with each other until my mother gives up. I believe we could go back to our lives peacefully at the end of tonight.”

Ohno sounded so confident but, boy, he had never been so wrong in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise for Ohno san from Ohno san.

“Mom,” Ohno kissed his mother’s cheeks.

“Satoshi,” his mother hugged her son so tight. She was dazzling, sporting an exquisite silk dress and looking nothing like a mother of 30-something man. She peered at Nino when she’s done hugging her son, “And this is?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari, Mom,” Ohno pulled Nino close by the waist.

Nino bowed slightly and gave his best nice guy smile.

“He’s my-,” Ohno gave a meaningful look at Nino before continuing, “- _boyfriend_.”

“Boyfriend?” his mother sounded surprised more than anything. Her voice was a note or two higher.

Ohno felt victory crept in. If his mother were about to rant and oppose this, then he would say things like I won’t marry anyone except him and his problem would be solved. He was so convinced that his mother would prefer be quiet than having her son marrying a man.

But then, Ohno knew nothing about his own mother.

“Come in,” his mother unexpectedly said, “We’re just about to start the dinner so please take a seat.”

Ohno’s face almost gave them away but Nino dug his nails deep into Ohno’s skin to bring his senses back. He expected some drama and fury, but he didn’t expect his mother to be this calm. Nino had to half-guide Ohno in and he almost cursed when all of this suits and limo mess were just for a dinner with 3 people.

“Here, Ninomiya kun,” the mother pulled a seat next to hers.

Nino sat there. Ohno sat across of him. Next to Ohno was a beautiful young woman; his sister, perhaps. On the head of the table, between Nino and Ohno, was a stoic looking man. That must be his father.

“Ninomiya kun?” the father asked to Ohno.

“My boyfriend,” Ohno said loud enough so the entire table would hear it.

Nino bowed as deep as he could and he put on his brightest smile. Under the chandelier, he was sure he looked like a pure angel.

The vast room was fell into silence as the father observed Nino extensively. The food was coming one by one and Nino was getting distracted, but he tried his best to keep his focus on the father.

“Your boyfriend?” the father asked.

“Yes.”

“Why haven’t I heard a thing about this before?”

Ohno looked baffled. He had prepared for this but imagining and doing it for real were certainly two different things. Moreover, he really thought it would be a loud mess of curses and shaming, so he’s still pretty much shocked it turned out to be as calm as ever.

But, across of him, Nino threw a secretive smile. The father sounded somehow upset and it was a good sign for them. They wanted this. They wanted the relationship to be forbidden.

“I told him to keep it as a secret,” Nino fidgeted on his seat. Looking down as if he was genuinely embarrassed. Damn, he was a good actor.

“Why?”

“Because.. the nature of our relationship isn’t exactly acceptable,” Nino played it carefully, “But I love him so I couldn’t let him go either. So I asked him to keep it as a secret.”

The father nodded but he didn’t utter anymore word. When the troop of maids had finished preparing the food, he gestured everyone to start eating.

Nino was really glad he did learn his table manner.

After a moment of poisonous silence, Ohno’s sister opened her mouth, “How long have you been together?”

“Two years,” Ohno and Nino answered together. Nino smiled sheepishly to that and he even blushed. Ohno had no idea that a human could stage a blush.

“What do you do? For a living?” another question came from the mother.

The interview session had been commenced, apparently.

“I did freelance modeling once, that’s how I met _Oh chan_ ,” Nino smiled to himself like he was remembering something so dear to him. The mother and the sister seemed to be intrigued by the affectionate nickname but they didn’t say a thing so Nino continued, “But now I compose music.”

“Oh, you went to the same university as him?”

“Ah, yes. Aiba kun, a friend of mine, introduced me to him for a project. I don’t think I have thanked him enough,” Nino smiled sweetly and stared lovingly at Ohno.

Ohno really glad he hired Nino of all people.

“Where do you live? You’re not living with Satoshi, right? I’ve never seen you.”

“I live in Tokyo too but not with him,” Nino answered honestly, “I think personal space is needed even though we’re in a relationship. We’re art workers, after all.”

“Ah,” the sister nodded because it did make sense, “Your parents?”

“Don’t know. I was disowned for loving a man.”

There it went. A nuclear bomb had been dropped. The whole room went silence and everyone fidgeted awkwardly while throwing meaningful glances.

Nino smirked. He decided that he had taken the lead.

Expertly, with a graceful movement, he rose from his seat and leaned in to reach for Ohno’s mouth. His body was stretched right in front of Ohno’s father’s face. He wiped something - probably nothing - from the corner of Ohno’s mouth and let his finger lingered there to do some obvious caressing. His eyes were affectionate when he said, “You have sauce on your lips, Oh chan.”

And of course, _of course_ , he had to lick his finger clean in front of everyone as he sat back on his seat.

Ohno smirked. Victory was them for sure.

“I see you’re pretty... _attentive_ to my son, Ninomiya kun,” the father said after wiping his mouth. His appetite was gone, probably.

Nino chuckled, “He’s hopeless some times so I have to take care of him properly.”

“You really love him, huh?”

“I do,” there was no hesitation on the answer.

Then, finally, Ohno joined in just to put a cherry on top, “And I love him too. I’m happy with him. Really, really happy. So if you’re asking why I haven’t married until now, here’s your answer. I can’t get married if the only spouse I’ve ever wanted is a man, right?”

Ohno swore he could see Nino’s eyes were pooled with tears. Nino reached to catch his hand and they made a show of holding hands and staring each other’s eyes like a scene from some cheap soap opera.

Not ten seconds after, the father sat up from his seat and gestured both his wife and his daughter to follow him. Apparently, they’re having an urgent family meeting and Ohno was sure what that was about.

He released Nino’s hand as soon as his family had disappeared. With a content smile, he whispered, “Good job. Now prepare for a little drama and we can wrap this up.”

“Can I bring my food home? I haven’t even touched them properly!”

“I’ll send them to you later.”

“I love you,” Nino beamed.

Ohno rolled his eyes and laughed silently.

When the others were back, Ohno was ready for everything. He was ready for pretending that he’s fighting for his love. He was ready to bit his own tongue until he’s crying cats and dogs. He was ready to make a grandeur scene of chasing Nino as Kageyama takes him away.

But the father just asked instead, “Do you have a passport?”

“Me?” it was obvious that Nino hadn’t seen it coming.

“Yeah.”

“I do,” Nino answered with a question mark painted on his face.

“Good,” the father clapped his hands once, “I’m sorry I can’t go along for I have important business in Bangkok, but you guys can go to Netherlands or Brazil or Hawaii with these helpful women.”

“Netherlands?” Ohno couldn’t comprehend.

“Hawaii?” Nino’s eyes widened. It seemed that he knew better than Ohno.

Ohno’s sister smiled widely as she said, “You two are getting married.&rdquo

The mother hugged Nino tightly and he couldn’t do anything except staring at Ohno in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is _not_ included in my service, Ohno san,” Nino hissed once they’re safe inside the limo.  
  
“We can’t back away, can we?”  
  
“ _You_ can’t. But me? I can, Mister. And that’s exactly what I’m doing now,” Nino folded his hands in front of his chest. Then, he said to Kageyama, “My place, Kageyama. Now.”  
  
“Wait, buy me some time,” Ohno said to Kageyama and then back to Nino, “Come on, Nino. You’ve agreed to help me!”  
  
Nino threw a betrayed look to Kageyama as the driver took the rounding path to his place in the most excruciating speed ever. He then turned to Ohno again, “I don’t remember agreeing to marry you.”  
  
“It’s not like I want to marry you,” Ohno spitted out mindlessly.  
  
Nino glared to Ohno in an offended fashion.  
  
Ohno groaned as he realized he had spoken something awful, “I don’t mean to- I just- Argh, listen, it will be the end of me if they find out that I’m fooling them. It will be the end of _you_ too, most probably. As you can see, my family is capable of doing things that you don’t want to witness. So, what I’m proposing here is; let’s continue this act and think about something to cancel the marriage. Then, we can go back to our peaceful lives. Separately.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. Now _I’m_ in danger too?! I didn’t sign up for this, Ohno san, I’m sure,” Nino huffed.  
  
“Well, I thought it would be an easy escape!”  
  
“It’s not!” Nino snapped because he was really agitated. Everything had become a hundred times more complicated and he liked his job simple and _not_ messy.  
  
“Please, Nino. I can’t just say that my boyfriend broke up with me all of a sudden.”  
  
“Why not?!”  
  
“Because they’re probably bluffing and if they really are, and you back off, then they will make an arranged marriage for me for sure!” Ohno groaned pathetically. His eyes were dim and hopeless, shooting plea to Nino in the most bizarrely adorable way.  
  
Nino took it in and found it true; it would be too obvious if he’s about to ditch everything right then and there. Besides, he had grown to be a little fond to this customer too, given the innocent ambiance and helplessness.  
  
“Let’s just say that I’m not interested in marriage and freaked out once they mentioned about it,” Nino’s idea sparked even though it’s fairly dim.  
  
Ohno sulked when he countered it, “You glowed like an expensive billboard when I mentioned about marriage. Do you think that they will buy it?”  
  
Nino dropped his back to the seat and massaged his temple. For once, he cursed himself for being all out on his job. Three minutes had passed when he said in resignation, “I don’t know, Ohno san. I really don’t know. What if this is not an easy escape either and I have to marry you for real?”  
  
Kageyama, for the n-th time since he had begun driving, peered through the mirror. Finally, he let himself joined the conversation, “If.. you manage to make them.. disapprove you, then maybe - _maybe_ \- they’ll cancel the marriage matters.”  
  
“Disapprove how?” both Nino and Ohno leaned forward in interest.  
  
“I mean- it’s all about image, right? Even the urge for Young Master to marry soon too, it’s about the image that the family would portray, right? Then, if Ninomiya sama-”  
  
“Just Nino.”  
  
“If Nino has the character that might damage the image of the family if Young Master marry him, then maybe they’ll have Young Master stay single than risking the image. It’s important to make them believe that this is real, but impossible to make an advance in.”  
  
Ohno pondered over it and nodded, “You’re clever, Kageyama.”  
  
“But- how?”  
  
“Well.. Ninomiya sama can-”  
  
“ _Nino_.”  
  
“Ah, yeah. _Nino_ can act materialistic, for example. Or maybe forget his manners. Basically, do things that might get Lady Ohno embarrassed or mad,” Kageyama continued.  
  
A spark of hope lit Ohno’s face and he looked at Nino expectantly. Nino was still not sure about it, naturally.  
  
“I don’t know,” Nino sighed.  
  
“Come on, Nino. Help me,” Ohno pleaded and Nino almost felt sorry for him.  
  
Almost.  
  
“I don’t think-”  
  
“Our chef cooks the best hamburger,” Kageyama suddenly cut.  
  
Ohno threw a confused look at Kageyama because, hell, it was not the right time to boast about Ohno’s mansion’s delicacies.  
  
But, Nino’s eyes seemed interested for the slightest second before he remarked, “Do you really think that you can persuade me with-”  
  
“The _best_. Our hamburgers are juicy, the bun is soft and the meat melts in your mouth. We only use top quality patties that will assure you to have the most tender, most fatty meat you’ll ever have in your life,” Kageyama continued.  
  
Nino gulped down, “We’re talking about high risk here, Kage-”  
  
“Juicy,” Kageyama’s voice was firm.  
  
Ohno gaped as if he was listening to a conversation in other language.  
  
“What if they found-”  
  
“Fatty.”  
  
“I don’t want to marry-”  
  
“Melts in your mouth,” Kageyama insisted and he mimicked the gesture of having a particularly huge hamburger with one hand. He made an expression that looked terribly like he was having a spectacular orgasm.  
  
Nino’s mouth watered. He opened his mouth, ready to spit out another reason, but then he closed it again. He could almost taste the burger in his mouth.  
  
Damn that Kageyama.  
  
Nino groaned finally, “Alright then, fine!”  
  
Ohno felt like it’s his birthday or something.  
  
“But if the hamburger is not as good as you described it, I’ll chop your head off, Kageyama,” Nino threatened. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in defeat, “And stop going around and go to my place already!”  
  
Kageyama smiled in victory. He put a hand on his chest and bowed slightly, “Anything you want, Ninomiya sama.”  
  
“Remind me to give you a raise, Kageyama,” Ohno clapped almost childishly. He turned to Nino and asked expectantly, “Then, what’s the plan?”  
  
“First, we have to make sure that we’re convincing enough,” Nino mumbled, “Then, we have to find an excuse to postpone the marriage.”  
  
“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Ohno gloomily reminded.  
  
“Just- let’s say that we want this to be perfect so we want to survey some venues and officiators and the like,” Nino’s brain was really fast to compose a promising plan, “Oh, we can say that we want some of our friends to attend the wedding. Like the Aiba guy, for example.”  
  
“Oh yeah, we can do that,” Ohno’s face brightened up.  
  
“After that, then I’ll find a way to put them off,” Nino concluded. He got all sorts of scenarios in his head - from materialistic guy to hypersexual guy.  
  
By then, Nino’s building was already on sight. Nino muttered something along with the line _I’ll regret this_ and _I can’t believe this_ but none of those got through Ohno’s ears.  
  
When the car stopped in front of his apartment, Nino didn’t even bother to move and open the door. He just waited until Ohno got out and opened it for him.  
  
Ohno was really in a good mood that he even offered his hand for Nino to take. He was intending to accompany Nino until his door and bid his goodbye. Maybe a good night kiss on the cheek if his mind didn’t change on their way up.  
  
But, Nino said something that he didn’t expect.  
  
“Go home to the main mansion, Kageyama.”  
  
“Huh?” Ohno only managed to let out a syllable.  
  
“Make sure you mention that he’s spending the night at my place,” Nino ignored Ohno and started to pull the older away.  
  
Kageyama, of course, only nodded and bowed to them.  
  
“What?!” Ohno was really slow in grasping the situation.  
  
Nino was getting impatient of Ohno’s slowness in this matter. He stopped and turned to Ohno.  
  
“We’re leaving in less than 24 hours and we need to be convincing as hell so, yes, you’re going to spend the night with me. We have a lot to catch up.”  
  
And Nino dragged Ohno into his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Ohno planned their wedding. Together. On a futon.

“Uh.. Nino,” Ohno cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
Nino’s apartment was a studio type. No matter how he thought about it, it was inevitable that they’re going to sleep together that night.  
  
“Sit, Oh chan,” apparently, Nino was already used to call Ohno like that. He stacked some boxes and tidied some worn clothes so Ohno could walk inside the unit without tripping.  
  
There was nothing to sit on beside the futon. And the floor.  
  
Ohno picked the floor.  
  
“Really?!” Nino stopped his activity for a moment just to throw a death glare to Ohno. He was already irritated enough that he had to continue this risky stunt, he really didn’t need an uncooperative customer to add it up, “On the futon, Oh chan. Yes, we are going to sleep together, if that’s what you’re not sure about.”  
  
Ohno hesitated but he didn’t dare to disobey Nino, so he slowly moved his ass to the futon, sitting on the edge of it just so he’s technically on the futon.  
  
Nino tsked. He put away the boxes and the clothes and stomped his feet towards Ohno.  
  
Ohno’s eyes widened while following Nino’s movement like he was seeing disaster inching in on him.  
  
Nino didn’t stop even when he’s already an inch away from Ohno. Ohno leaned back for the sake of distance, but Nino didn’t seem like he had any intention of stopping.  
  
Ohno fell to the futon and Nino hovered on top of him, dangerously looked like a predator.  
  
Ohno closed his eyes. There’s no escape, if it’s about to happen, then-  
  
“I’m not going to rape you, you idiot,” Nino nudged Ohno’s cheek not so gently, “Come on, open your eyes.”  
  
_Oh._  
  
For a split second, Ohno thought of pretending to be dead because he was really embarrassed. He felt the heat crept on his face and he was sure his face was red like hell right then.  
  
But then, a soft touch on his cheek made Ohno opened his eyes in a snap.  
  
“Oh chan,” Nino’s voice was not irritated anymore. It was soft and lingering, with soft gaze as companion.  
  
Ohno was mesmerized by the rapidness of the change of mood and he definitely missed how he was _not_ uncomfortable with the proximity. Nino was practically on top of him - Nino’s hands were on the sides of his head and Nino’s breath was brushing his lips - yet he couldn’t think about anything else than Nino’s deep brown eyes.  
  
“We’ll get through this together, okay?” Nino said, probably more assuring himself than assuring Ohno.  
  
Ohno nodded, eyes still attached to Nino’s.  
  
Nino smiled like an angel and did a little movement with his fingers that tickled Ohno’s cheek in a pleasant way, “I won’t do anything that you don’t like, I promise. So, relax, alright?”  
  
Ohno nodded again.  
  
Nino exhaled a long breath and backed away from Ohno. Ohno stayed there, lying on the bed, deeming that it’s comfortable and okay that way. Nino returned to his boxes to make sure they won’t crumble down at them and took two pair of pajamas with him.  
  
“You’re a protective type, aren’t you?” Nino asked, still with his softened tone. He gave a pair of pajamas to Ohno and proceeded to undress himself from the expensive suit.  
  
Ohno awkwardly shifted his gaze away from Nino’s milky skin, “Hm?”  
  
“You are hopeless. All over the place. Don’t know what to do. But every time I act all helpless and generally submissive, you’ll get more cooperative and confident,” Nino explained. He finished changing his clothes and walked to wash his face, “You can change, I won’t peek. I can guarantee that it’s clean, by the way.”  
  
Ohno took Nino’s words in and somehow it made him a bit shy; knowing that Nino had read him like a book. He stood up, changing the clothes as fast as he can. The loose, soft cotton made him felt relaxed and something else made him feel like at home.  
  
Probably the fact that he’s changing his clothes in the same room as Nino who was casually washing his face as if they did exactly that every day did it.  
  
Nino dried his face with a towel and emitted content voices. He took a towel and tossed it to Ohno, “You can wash your face in the bathroom if the sink is not your style,” then, like an afterthought, “Or should we take a bath together?”  
  
“No,” Ohno answered immediately, blushing as he tried to stop imagining things. He stood up and walked to the sink, washing his face. He heard Nino making himself comfortable in the futon from behind him.  
  
“Hawaii, huh?” Nino mulled as he settled under the blanket, “I want to invite MatsuJun.”  
  
“Who’s MatsuJun?” Ohno asked. He wiped his face and walked back towards the futon.  
  
Nino needed a few seconds before answering, “A friend. He’s a model. A real one. So if we give him notice tomorrow morning, it might take him three or four days until he could come.”  
  
Ohno felt like they’re really planning for their wedding and it bothered him because they should plan the other way around instead, but he trusted Nino so he decided to just follow Nino’s lead, “I think it’s okay.”  
  
“Yeah. And that Aiba guy too. Where is he?” Nino shifted to his side, giving a space for Ohno to slip in, “Ah, turn off the light, please.”  
  
Ohno did as he was told and strolled back to the futon. He hesitated for a bit but judging by the way everything was arranged, he knew he had to sleep on that tiny space next to Nino.  
  
“Get in, it’s freezing,” Nino’s voice sounded sleepy and tame compared to before.  
  
Ohno slipped into the futon. It was pretty cramped with both of them on one futon but it was warm that way. They lied next to each other, facing up to the ceiling.  
  
“He’s in Zurich, I think. I can contact him, though,” Ohno continued the conversation.  
  
“Good,” Nino’s head moved a bit closer to Ohno’s neck, “It will buy us some time. Let’s say we’re not leaving until J and Aiba are here.”  
  
“J?”  
  
“MatsuJun,” Nino rolled to his side so he was facing Ohno, his breath landed on Ohno’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Call your mom first thing in the morning tomorrow, tell her that we’ll wait for our best friends. That will be enough for now, I think,” Nino decided and Ohno nodded to that. Then, he continued in a more relaxed conversation, “What do you paint?”  
  
“People, buildings, scenery.. Basically anything that catches my attention,” Ohno answered, “I’d ask you to be my model if we met in better circumstances.”  
  
Nino chuckled, “So, I caught your attention. Thanks for the compliment.”  
  
Ohno laughed. Then, “You? What do you do? Aside from.. _this_?”  
  
“Funnily, I _do_ compose music. For game, mostly,” Nino smiled, “And funnily too, my family _did_ kick me out.”  
  
Ohno’s eyes widened, “For loving a man?”  
  
“None of your business,” Nino snorted a laugh, “It’s funny how this job is actually really easy. I really didn’t lie that much. But then-”  
  
“Then my family surprised us. I’m sorry about that,” Ohno seriously felt bad for Nino.  
  
“Hell yeah, they surprised us,” Nino pressed his giggle to Ohno’s sleeve, “It’s okay, though, I said I love the thrill, remember?”  
  
Ohno nodded, relieved that Nino was no longer upset about the situation.  
  
“But still.. Wedding?” Nino laughed again, “You sure have one twisted family, Oh chan.”  
  
Ohno shrugged to that.  
  
“How do you want our wedding to be, by the way?” Nino asked.  
  
Ohno entertained the idea of the wedding in his head. The atmosphere made him able to do it; imagining himself on the altar, wearing white suits and smiling at Nino who’s approaching him in matching white-  
  
Wait, that’s wrong.  
  
Ohno shook his head violently. His cheeks were warm and he scolded himself for thinking about that.  
  
“What?” Nino looked up, confused by the sudden movement.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then how do you want it? Our wedding?”  
  
Nino was so indifferent about it and it amazed Ohno. Ohno tried to sound at least a third as calm as Nino when he answered, “I think- I think simple is good.”  
  
Nino snorted a laugh, “Simple is not good, Baka. We need complicated wedding so we’ll need a long time to prepare it. We’ll end up married tomorrow if all you want is a simple wedding,” then Nino’s laugh calmed down and he pressed his nose on Ohno’s skin. Ohno could feel that Nino’s eyes were closed, “What about beach wedding? It’s Hawaii, after all.”  
  
Ohno began to understand where Nino was leading him to. They’re planning to postpone the wedding while, on the same time, getting used to each other for a more convincing appearance.  
  
“On a boat sounds interesting,” Ohno gave his idea.  
  
“No, it’s not,” Nino declined in a heartbeat, “I’m prone to seasick.”  
  
“Oh, you are?” Ohno looked down to Nino and chuckled, “Well, we don’t get many vomiting grooms nowadays, do we?”  
  
Nino elbowed Ohno for that and Ohno flinched away because it tickled.  
  
“But it will need a lot of preparation so we might use it,” Nino finally said, “Your family doesn’t have one, right? Boat?”  
  
“No, as far as I know,” Ohno grinned.  
  
“Good,” Nino took a deep breath and exhaled it. He really sounded sleepy by then, “MatsuJun can think of the most complicated decoration we will ever hear. And the food-”  
  
“Aiba is meticulous on food. His family has a Chinese restaurant but it’s busy as fuck,” Ohno contributed.  
  
“Good,” Nino said again. He curled up to Ohno but he wasn’t really touching Ohno. This way, Nino looked like a girl. A delicate, cute girl, “And flowers?”  
  
“Blue tulips. Sent straight from Netherlands,” Ohno nodded to himself, “It’s hard to get, blue tulips.”  
  
“Blue?” Nino’s voice was hoarse from sleepiness.  
  
“Yeah, blue.”  
  
“I want yellow,” Nino murmured.  
  
“Blue and yellow, then.”  
  
“Uhn, that’s good,” Nino slurred. He was really in the brink of sleeping. Then, he blinked his eyes and rubbed it, forcing them to stay open, “The guests-”  
  
“You’re tired, why don’t you just sleep?” Ohno finally said.  
  
“Is it alright?” Nino rubbed his eyes again.  
  
“We already have a plan for now, so it’s alright,” Ohno assured. Nino was right; he’s more confident when Nino was like this.  
  
“I don’t think we’re convincing enough yet.”  
  
“I’m sleeping next to you, in your pajamas. I think we’re convincing enough for now,” Ohno chuckled.  
  
Nino chuckled along and finally gave up, “Alright then, good night,” he yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
Ohno observed Nino’s figure for a while before he remembered what he planned earlier that day. With a heart that was beating fast, he thought if it’s appropriate and needed.  
  
Then, he decided that it was and he leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Nino’s forehead, “Good night, Kazu.”  
  
Nino’s body tensed up a bit before he smirked, “You learn fast, Oh chan,” and outright hugged Ohno tight.  
  
Ohno slept better that night than he imagined he would. He woke up with Nino’s hair under his nose and his arm on Nino’s waist, keeping the younger close. It felt good, really, not awkward and gross like he once thought.  
  
His phone vibrated and he took it from his pants, leaving Nino on the futon alone. Nino stirred on his sleep and cracked his eyes open in annoyance.  
  
Ohno waved his phone to Nino. It was his mom calling.  
  
“Hello,” Ohno answered the call and put it on loudspeaker.  
  
“Wake up, groom,” Ohno’s sister’s voice came in instead of his mother’s, “We have flight this afternoon.”  
  
Ohno glanced to Nino before answering, “Ano.. I don’t think we can depart today.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’ve discussed this with Nino and.. we want our best friends to attend the wedding so we have to wait for them first.”  
  
“Ah,” the sister sounded disappointed, “And the best friends are?”  
  
“Aiba, he’s still in Zurich now, and-”  
  
Nino mouthed ‘Jun’ to Ohno.  
  
“-Jun. He’s a model so we have to wait until his schedule allows him to. They’re really important for us, so.. Yeah.”  
  
Nino gave a thumb up for Ohno.  
  
There were some voices that indicating that Ohno’s sister was discussing this with someone - probably her mother - before she’s back to the phone, “What is he modeling for?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Jun. What is he modeling for?”  
  
Ohno looked at Nino and Nino scooted to him, decided to join the conversation himself, “Hello, Nee chan, it’s me, Nino.”  
  
“Hi, Nino chan!” the sister sounded delightful.  
  
“Jun is modeling for Ondroid. They’re launching a new smart phone this week and he’s the ambassador so I’m afraid he won’t be able to come until next week.”  
  
Ohno put his palm on his forehead. Nino tilted his head to that.  
  
“Good then,” the sister clapped, “We have a plane stand by near Zurich so I think we can use it to pick Aiba kun up. And Jun kun can do the photo shoot for the new smart phone in Hawaii.”  
  
Nino couldn’t understand a thing, “Huh?”  
  
Ohno’s sister chuckled, “Ondroid is one of our company, Nino chan. Satoshi didn’t tell you?”  
  
Nino threw a betrayed look at Ohno. Ohno mouthed ‘I don’t know!’ to Nino.  
  
“Papers are taken care of too,” Ohno’s sister said cheerfully,  
  
“We’re going to Hawaii _today_ , boys!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of Matsumoto Jun. Ohno didn't seem to like him very much.

“You own Ondroid and you don’t tell me. How nice,” Nino huffed once they’re settled on the plane. The mother and the sister were seated a little bit further than them so they had the short liberty to banter with each other.  
  
“What do you expect? Me listing all of my family’s companies? You also didn’t tell me that he’s modeling for Ondroid!” Ohno massaged his temple.  
  
Nino folded his arms in front of his chest, pouting and looking away from Ohno’s side. It was purely unfortunate coincidence, though. No one would ever think that Nino’s best friend was working for Ohno’s company.  
  
They still grumbled anyway, upset with the situation that wasn’t siding at them at all.  
  
Meanwhile, next to Nino, squeezed between the angry supposed-to-be-couple and the window, Matsumoto Jun fidgeted uncomfortably, “Ano.. Care to explain the situation to me? I’m a bit lost here.”  
  
Nino sighed. He leaned further back to his seat and mumbled dispiritedly, “Oh chan, this is MatsuJun, _your_ model. MatsuJun, this is Ohno Satoshi, my client and, apparently, your big boss.”  
  
Satoshi did a little obligatory nod and Jun narrowed his eyes on Ohno and Nino.  
  
“Client? That.. _that_ kind of client?”  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
“I- He- You-,” Jun seemed to be troubled at finding words. In the end, he threw himself back to his seat and stared into nothingness, “Oh, wow. Just. Wow. I don’t think that my life could be more twisted but then, hey, look at this now.”  
  
“Yeah, right. Talk to me about twisted life,” Nino rolled his eyes, “This man asked me for the usual service, thinking that his family would disown him or something by doing so. Now? I’m on my way to my wedding. Bravo. Clap. Clap.”  
  
“And why am I here?”  
  
“Because I’m so not going to face this alone,” Nino answered simply, “I don’t think I can save my ass from this mess without my trusted partner, can I?”  
  
Jun just hummed to that and mumbled his disbelief and slight amusement.  
  
Ohno glared to Jun and wondered what kind of relationship that these two shared to have such response on the bizarre situation. He was also kind of intrigued by the term ‘trusted partner’ that Nino used. What kind of partner? Trusted how?  
  
But they had something more important to think about so he cast it away from his brain and asked sullenly, “What should we do?”  
  
“Make them embarrassed of me,” Nino answered by the plan, “But first we have to convince them that we really want a perfect wedding ceremony. On the boat. With blue and yellow tulips straight from Netherlands.”  
  
“Fancy,” Jun commented and decided to tease, “You seem prepared enough with the details, are you sure you don’t want this to happen?”  
  
Nino slapped Jun across his head, “You, Mister Model, will have to keep everyone busy with complicated decoration and whatnot. Make every single thing hard. I know you’re best at it.”  
  
“Making things _hard_? Oh, you bet,” Jun smirked meaningfully.  
  
Ohno leered to Jun and he was convinced by then that he didn’t really like that guy. And his taste of humor.  
  
Another slap landed on Jun’s head and he bickered, “What? You _know_ that’s true, don’t act like you don’t know,” and he laughed at that.  
  
Yep. Ohno didn’t like that guy. At all.  
  
For some reason, Nino shot a brief apologetic gaze to Ohno and mumbled, “Don’t listen to him, he’s a bit crazy,” then, he continued at Jun, “Make sure everything won’t be ready before next week. Meanwhile, I’ll try to make them change their mind about taking me as son in law.”  
  
“Just get yourself caught cheating with me,” Jun suddenly spilled an idea, “Problems will be solved with one walk to my room and a string of moans from your throat.”  
  
That actually sounded good, but..  
  
“No,” Ohno objected immediately, without even thinking.  
  
“Hm? Why?” Jun craned his neck to Ohno.  
  
Nino turned his head and after giving the idea a thought, he asked too, “Yeah, why?”  
  
“Uh,” Ohno’s mind went blank.  
  
Nino and Jun kept staring with expectant gazes.  
  
“Uh, because.. Because then they would say that I’m no good in finding decent boyfriend and return to the omiai again,” the reason sounded flimsy that Ohno winced to himself. To be true, he also wanted to know why. All that he knew was that he didn’t like the sound of Jun’s plan.  
  
Jun made an expression that indicated that he wanted to give an argument, but Nino beat him, “Ah, yes. That’s.. that’s possible.”  
  
Jun gaped at Nino disbelievingly.  
  
“Let’s just stick to the initial plan; make myself a bad news for Ohno family’s image but still a decent partner for this old man over here,” Nino decided.  
  
Jun snorted a laugh, “I thought you’re going to save your ass.”  
  
“I am,” Nino darted a death glare but a look from Jun let him know that Jun wasn’t buying it. Jun was not at fault, though, Nino was _never_ like this to any other customer. When things go bad, he would take the shortcut to save himself. So Nino added just so Jun would shut up about it, “But if in three days we’re getting nowhere, then we’re going to do your plan.”  
  
Jun nodded several times while sticking out his lower lip a bit, “Alright. What’s the plan? For that three days? Not going to waste these three days without any proper plan, are we?”  
  
“I’m thinking about unacceptable past, misbehavior, abnormality,” Nino counted.  
  
“Unacceptable?” Ohno furrowed his brows.  
  
“What if I have history with.. let’s say.. Kageyama?” Nino suggested, “The heir of the Ohnos is marrying their butler’s ex.”  
  
“Which is their low-paid model’s ex too,” Jun added.  
  
Ohno’s jaw was twitching.  
  
Nino nodded as an approval of Jun’s addition, “It would be pretty scandalous, right? Especially if I’m still a bit more than fond with the said butler.”  
  
Ohno pondered about it a bit, “Kageyama, huh?”  
  
“Yes, Young Master?” suddenly Kageyama appeared right next to Ohno, making all of them jump in shock.  
  
Ohno was about to explain things to Kageyama but Kageyama’s eyes were already trained on Nino instead of him.  
  
“We had relationship once,” Nino said without any other preamble, “A romantic one.”  
  
Ohno wasn’t sure that Kageyama would understand but apparently he did because then, he asked, “Messy ending? Unresolved feelings?”  
  
“Unresolved feelings,” Nino said with a nod of his head, “We’re having a scene tomorrow.”  
  
“As you wish,” Kageyama placed his palm on his chest and bowed, “Anything else, Ninomiya sama?”  
  
“Nino, Kageyama,” Nino reminded, “Or Darling, if you will.”  
  
Kageyama’s grin was a millimeter too wide when he repeated the gesture, “As you wish, Nino darling.”  
  
Ohno twitched to the sound of it and dismissed Kageyama with a wave of his hand.  
  
Jun leaned in and asked excitedly, “Who’s that? He picked me up earlier and, damn, he’s hot.”  
  
“Hold your pants, Matsumoto, we’re here to save my dear life,” Nino snapped, “He’s the butler.”  
  
“Then I should be discussing things with him right? You know, about the decoration and such - the _hard_ things that you asked for,” Jun wiggled his brows.  
  
“Well, yes, but-”  
  
“On it, sir!” Jun mimicked a salute pose, unbuckled his seatbelt, and bolted to where Kageyama had disappeared before. Apparently, it was the pilot cabin.  
  
“Oh, well,” Nino rolled his eyes. He sighed and slumped to his seat, holding his seemingly heavy head, “At least he’s helping this way.”  
  
Ohno felt guilty because Nino looked miserable, like he was having the unluckiest day of his life.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ohno mumbled. His pout was on act and he fumbled with the hem of his shirt.  
  
“It’s okay. I agreed on this, anyway.”  
  
“I feel useless,” Ohno muttered, “What should I do?”  
  
Nino looked at Ohno and exhaled a deep breath. He tore Ohno’s fingers from the fabric and laced them with his, “Make yourself helpful by acting like my boyfriend properly. It would be easier if I don’t have to direct you to do things too.”  
  
Ohno looked unsure. To be honest, he didn’t know what to do and what _not_ to do anymore.  
  
It seemed that Nino could feel Ohno’s doubt, “Don’t think about it too much. Just do anything that you would do to someone you love. Pretend that you love me. I’m fine with anything, it’s a part of my job.”  
  
Ohno didn’t know how to respond to that. He couldn’t say things like “I don’t know what to do to someone I love” because it would make him sound miserable and pitiful. But he wanted to help. He _really_ wanted to help. Somehow the idea of Jun being more helpful than him was displeasing to him.  
  
So, with fluttering heart and held breath, Ohno stretched his arm carefully behind Nino’s neck. With his trembling hand, he guided Nino’s head to rest on his shoulder, “L- Like this?”  
  
Five seconds passed before Ohno heard Nino’s answer, “Like this.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense first night. Crazy butler.

If Nino was blushing when they alighted from the plane, Jun didn’t notice it because he was busy hiding his own silly grin. It was midnight in Hawaii when they arrived and everyone was already too tired to notice about anything.

However, tiredness wasn’t an obstacle for planning a speedy wedding ceremony.

“Kageyama, when will Aiba kun arrive?” Ohno’s mother asked after they’re all inside Ohno’s Hawaii mansion.

“Later this day, My Lady. Probably around 6 PM,” Kageyama answered politely.

“So you have approximately 18 hours to decorate this mansion and contact the officiator.”

The whole room - except for the two ladies - gaped.

Fortunately, Jun and Kageyama had been doing more than just hitting on each other back in the pilot cabin.

Jun stepped forward and calmly said, “Ano.. the grooms here have requested something special for the wedding and I don’t think it’s wise to hurry everything. It’s the most special day in their lives, after all.”

Ohno’s sister eyed her brother, “Is that so?”

Ohno looked down and shuffled on his feet. Nino wondered if he always looked like a kid around his family.

“Y- yeah,” Ohno muttered and he reached for Nino’s hand, “We’ve been waiting for this like forever, so.. yeah..”

“Don’t worry, Young Lady, we’ve got this planned,” Kageyama assured, “We’ll make our grooms’ dream wedding comes true. But I’m afraid it would be impossible for it to be ready this evening.”

Ohno’s mother seemed to be considering things. Then, she asked, “How long?”

Kageyama stole a glance to Jun before answering, “Ten days, My Lady.”

“Make it five,” Ohno’s mother said decisively, “And I don’t want my son and my son-in-law to be stressed out about it. Mina, take care of them.”

Ohno’s sister nodded to her mother and dragged both Ohno and Nino away. She brought them upstairs, pushing them to the room at the end of the corridor.

The room was full of flower petals and whatnot.

“We thought it would be your honeymoon right away,” the sister explained briefly. She then smirked meaningfully, “But, well.. It’s not like you haven’t done _it_ anyway, right? So, enjoy.”

The sister turned around and closed the door behind her. Then, a click sound of lock being turned followed.

“Hey!” Ohno shouted while trying the handle of the door. It didn’t budge, of course.

“Like I said, _enjoy_!” came the answer along with series of giggles.

Ohno was still trying to turn the handle when Nino sighed and proceeded to the bed. Nino plopped down and mumbled a low whisper, “I can’t believe your family.”

“Me neither,” Ohno stopped his fruitless attempt and rested his back on the unmoving door, “I’m sorry.”

Ohno scanned the room and his eyes landed on a striking stash next to the bed. His eyes widened, there’s a box full of condoms and lubes and whatnot.

Nino turned to see what had made Ohno stunned and gaped. He face-palmed himself, can’t believe the forwardness of the family which was supposed to be famous and well-mannered.

Nino sighed, dropped himself to the bed, and patted the spot next to him, “Come here.”

Ohno moved reluctantly and sat next to Nino.

“Come here,” Nino repeated and pulled Ohno until the older lay on the bed too. Then, Nino whispered close to Ohno’s ear, “How nosy is your family?”

“Hm?”

“How nosy are they? How deep do they want to know about your life?”

Ohno needed a moment to think about it. It’s not a common question so he was not prepared to answer it.

Nino was, of course, so helpful, “Do they want to know about your sex life?”

Ohno cringed when he remembered how his sister had interrogated him about his first date. He didn’t even get his first kiss that night, but his sister had already questioned him about poses and protection and everything that he didn’t want to hear.

Nino got his answer only by observing Ohno’s expression. He tsk-ed and massaged his temple - something that he did so frequently since he met Ohno. He then got up and strolled to the striking stash, taking a package of condom and tossed it to Ohno.

Ohno’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets, “We- We’re not going to-”

Nino rushed to Ohno and pressed his palm on Ohno’s mouth. He hissed, “From one to ten, how likely is it that your sister is eavesdropping us right now?”

Ohno processed the question and he sighed in defeat. The probability was high, he had to admit. But.. Doing it with Nino? His face was already burning like hell.

Fortunately, Nino was clever. He backed away once he was sure that Ohno understood their situation and whispered, “Used condom and messy bed are to be expected next morning. So, as awkward as it sounds, we have to jerk off now. Bathroom or bed, you choose.”

“Uh- bathroom?” Ohno’s answer was unsure.

Nino pushed the condom once again to Ohno, “Fine, I’ll take the bed.  
Now go, but don’t close the door.”

Ohno’s movement was unsure and confused, but he strolled to the bathroom anyway.

“Hey, Oh chan,” Nino’s hushed voice stopped Ohno, “You’re topping, right?”

For some reason, Ohno blushed like crazy. Of course he was - he’s straight, for God’s sake!  
Ohno nodded. He could hear his racing heart beats on his ears.

“Fine,” Nino moved further to the bed, “Be loud, okay?”

Ohno nodded again and he could feel his body trembled. He walked inside the bathroom, kept the door opened, and sat on the closed toilet. He heard the distinct sound of buckles and zippers from outside and decided to start everything by discarding his pants.

He had done it a million times, jerking off. But that time it was terribly uncomfortable. Especially because Ohno knew, a few meters from him, Nino was on the bed, with no pants, and jerking off too. It felt like he’s being exposed.

But then, after the sound of lube being uncapped, a soft moan was heard. Nino whimpered and was not being quiet at all. He was so vocal, emitting gasps and short ‘ah!’s even in the first minute.

Somehow, without he realized it, suddenly Ohno found himself semi-hard already. He had to admit that Nino’s moans were kinda sexy and it turned him on. But he was so afraid to do anything. Afraid to the fact that he was turned on _because of Nino_.

A buzz came from his discarded pants. It was his phone.

_From: Ninomiya Kazunari_  
_Do it, already. There’s no way that I’m having sex on my own on our supposed-to-be-honeymoon, right?_

Ohno grunted quietly because he was really uncomfortable with this.

His phone vibrated again.

_From: Ninomiya Kazunari_  
_Do it or I’ll come there to jerk you off by force. And don’t say that I raped you later. Our lives are at stake here, you old man._

Ohno knew he didn’t have any option, so he ditched any moral consideration and started to unroll the condom on his member. He stroke it slowly and tried to make a sound to match Nino’s but his voice was far smaller and restrained.

Nino heard that, apparently, because he made his voice louder, as if he was egging on Ohno. Then, he started to chant Ohno’s name, “Ah- Oh- chan! Ah! Ahhhn-”

Ohno’s heart stopped at it and his dick twitched. He was getting aroused. For a second, the horror of getting aroused _because of Nino_ crept in again, but he shut his brain off completely. He then tried to answer Nino’s moan with Nino’s name, “Ka- Kazuu- Ah!”

It was unexpectedly nice in his tongue. He continued slipping Nino’s name in between his grunts and groans because they actually sounded like they’re having sex and it was kinda hot.

And he kept reminding himself that it was for the sake of _not_ getting married.

Then, Nino stepped up the game a bit, “Ungh- Ha- Harder, Oh chan! F- Faster!”

Ohno shuddered and he moved his hand harder and faster like he was actually doing someone. He closed his eyes and images of Nino flashed before his eyes. He opened his eyes in surprise and lost his concentration for a slight moment. But he’s fast to recover because, damn, he was so high in arousal. It’s been a while since he felt _that_ good.

“Y- Yes! Yes! Ah! More, Oh chan! More!” Nino sounded like a porn star. A good one, “I- I’m close!”

Ohno’s hips were jerking up to meet his hand’s stroke. He felt the tightening sensation on his lower belly and he growled, “Me- too! I’m c- coming!”

Ohno pumped his erection a couple more times and he came with a low grunt. When he was back from his fantastic orgasm bliss, he heard Nino’s high and long scream and then nothing.

Nothing at all.

“Nino?” Ohno tried. He discarded the soiled condom to the nearest bin.

Nino didn’t respond.

“Nino?” Ohno called again. He hastily wore his pants because he still got nothing as an answer, “Nino?!”

Ohno decided to go out because Nino was suspiciously quiet. His steps were stopped abruptly when his eyes found Nino on the bed, with butt slightly jutted in the air and face buried on the pillow. His shoulder was moving up and down along with his ragged breath, shuddering due to his intense orgasm. One of his hand was still under his crotch and his back side was shiny with something that Ohno suspected as lube.

Ohno froze. His brain short circuited.

“I didn’t remember saying that you could go out already,” Nino’s voice dragged Ohno back to his senses.

“Ah- I- I’m sorry,” Ohno stuttered. He turned around, ready to get back inside the bathroom again. But Nino stopped him.

“Stay. I’m going to use the bathroom,” Nino said with a hint of annoyance. He wrapped himself with the bed sheet and walked to the bathroom. When he passed Ohno, Ohno could see that he was crimson red as he mumbled, “Let’s forget that happened.”

Ohno nodded but, of course, he wouldn’t be able to forget it.

Nino closed the bathroom door and took the shower. Ohno dragged his feet to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Ohno just realized then that he was holding his breath.

Ohno clutched his chest, feeling his heart beating like crazy after a complete halt.

It. Was. Crazy.

Ohno’s head was a mess. A lot of things swam in his head at once that he couldn’t think anymore. He just sat there, arranging his breath and commanding his heart to behave until Nino was out from the shower.

Ohno looked up and he saw Nino stood there, catching his eyes at first but then looking at his feet.

And Ohno realized, if it’s awkward for him, it must be unbearable for Nino. It was him who was exposed while having orgasm, after all.

Nino rushed to the bed and took his place. He turned off the light and rolled until his back was facing Ohno and he was at the very edge of the bed.

He was embarrassed, Ohno noticed. He was upset at first but now, he’s embarrassed like hell.  
Ohno could see that Nino’s ears were so red even in the darkness.

Nino looked like a stray kitten, curled up like that, and he felt sorry for Nino somehow. Ohno climbed to the bed and scooted closer to Nino, placing a soft touch on Nino’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?” Ohno started, “I was afraid that something happened to you.”

Nino just nodded to that.

Ohno felt a strange pang in his heart, seeing the usually confident Nino being like this. He pulled Nino’s shoulder softly, trying to make Nino face him.

Nino firmly refused to be pulled.

“Hey,” Ohno tried again, “You’re mad. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Nino mumbled but his intonation said otherwise.

“You’re upset,” Ohno said softly, “I’m sorry. Let’s just forget this, okay?”

Nino stayed quiet and Ohno started to consider giving up.

But then, Nino said in a very low voice, “Now that you know, don’t you want to sleep in the couch instead?”

Ohno didn’t know what Nino meant. What did he know?

“Isn’t it scary, to sleep in the same bed with a gay?” Nino said again. Then he added with a cold laugh, “But don’t you worry. Contrary to people’s belief, it doesn’t mean that I would jump to any man.”

Ohno’s mind wandered back to the way Nino’s ass was slick with lube and he understood what was happening. It didn’t occur to his mind before, though, but as Nino said it, it became clear that Nino was, indeed, a gay.

Ohno didn’t know what to feel about this fact, but he didn’t have the time to consider about it because all that he could think was how hurt Nino looked that time. How rejected Nino looked. It made him wonder how many times Nino had been pushed away because of this. It made him wonder how many unpleasant experience that Nino had encountered to make him react this way.

Then, before he himself knew it, Ohno wrapped his arm around Nino’s waist and pulled the younger closer. He felt Nino’s body tensed up against him but he kept pulling Nino towards him until he was practically spooning Nino.

Nino’s voice was wavering when he asked, “W- what are you doing?”

“Something that I’d do to someone I love. That’s what you told me to do, right?” Ohno didn’t need to say it more than a whisper because he was so close to Nino’s ear.

Nino couldn’t find the ability to answer to that.

“I can’t see why it has to be a problem,” Ohno added, “You’re good just the way you are. If you’re not, I wouldn’t hire you.”

Nino’s heart stopped for a full second and he felt warmth spreading from his heart to every inch of his body. He smiled, biting back his tears because it’s not every day that he’s accepted wholeheartedly like this, and nodded to let Ohno know that Ohno had succeeded to make him feel a lot better.

Nino’s arm found Ohno’s and he clutched it tightly, conveying his silent gratitude. They fell asleep just like that, all warm and nice.

When the morning came, Nino was awakened by a pair of strong arms which robbed him from Ohno’s arms. When he opened his eyes, he was already in Kageyama’s arms and being carried like a princess.

Ohno was startled. He looked at Kageyama confusedly.

Kageyama gave Ohno a hurtful smile before bowing slightly and said, “I’m sorry, Young Master, but I’m afraid that I have to take Ninomiya sama from you.”

Ohno gaped. Nino gaped too.

Kageyama stared to Nino’s eyes before dramatically turned around and walked away with Nino in his arms. Just before he passed the door, Kageyama stopped and added,

“Because Ninomiya sama is... my _darling_.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Darling. There's Honey. And there's Kazu.

Ohno really didn’t know what was happening. His brain barely registered the sequence of events. All that he knew was that he was panicked - especially after seeing the last glance of Nino’s widened eyes and shocked face.

He got up abruptly, trying to catch up on Kageyama and ask for an explanation, but he bumped on Jun right after he was out of the room. Jun looked like he was just out of his room too but much more awake and composed than him. Jun caught his wrist, stopping his movement with a dark expression on his face.

“Stop, Ohno san,” Jun said, eyes still following the leaving butler and helpless captive, “I think it’s best for you to stay away this time.”

Ohno was taken aback once again. He froze at his place as he saw Jun rushed to where Kageyama went. He reached out his arm to try to stop Jun and opened his mouth to ask what happened, but a delicate hand pulled him from behind.

Ohno found himself locked inside his room again after that.

Meanwhile, Nino was still pretty much panicked. He thrashed, pushing Kageyama away in an attempt of running away. When he saw that Ohno was running after them, he felt a relieving hope, but when he saw Jun stopped Ohno, he felt dread once again.

“Stop, Ninomiya sama, you’re pretty heavy even without moving this much,” Kageyama whispered once he’s sure that they’re well away from the others. Then, he added, “Oh, I’m sorry, I mean _Nino darling_.”

It took two seconds for Nino to finally realize what was happening; Kageyama was sticking to the plan. Nino felt stupid for forgetting it because he was the one who made it, but then he remembered why he forgot that and blushed like crazy.

“I didn’t remember including this kidnapping stunt into the plan,” Nino muttered. He leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder so his beet-red face would be hidden.

“I and Ju- I mean, Matsumoto sama, improvised a bit. Your plan was lack of details so we filled it in.”

“Oh God, please don’t tell me that you’ve fallen to his trap,” Nino grunted, knowing how Jun could be such a persuasive man when it comes to men that he found attractive. But it was not the highlight right then so he continued, “What are we going to do now?”

“Just follow my lead, _Darling_ ,” Kageyama winked. The way he spelled the ridiculous nickname was nauseating.

Nino was hesitant because he didn’t really like the idea of having to do something that he didn’t know the details yet, but he didn’t have the option to do otherwise. He commanded his brain to remember the general setting; that he had a relationship with Kageyama and it ended with an unresolved feeling. His heart beat faster. He had to rely on Kageyama fully and he understood how his client must be feeling every time he took the lead without sparing enough details.

Kageyama brought him to a balcony at the back side of the mansion. It was facing the private beach, so they could hear voices of seagulls and the waves hitting the shore. It was still pretty early, so it was kind of chilly and fresh at the same time.

Kageyama put Nino down and stood right in front of the shorter. Kageyama made the faintest movement with his eyes to a certain direction and Nino spotted movements there.

They had audiences. It was showtime.

“Nino,” Kageyama began with a fond yet hurt voice, “ _Darling_.”

Nino just stood there, looking at Kageyama and waiting for a cue for him to do something.

But apparently, it was his cue because Kageyama stared at him expectantly.

Nino stuttered because he wasn’t sure of the direction of the conversation, “Wh- what do you think you’re doing, Kageyama?! Barging in to your young master’s room like that.”

“I’m fighting for my _love_ , obviously. It’s just a really unfortunate coincidence that Young Master is the one that I have to snatch you from,” Kageyama reached for Nino’s hand, “I can’t blame him, though. I bet you had captured his heart, just like what you did to mine so effortlessly.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nino pulled his hand away and tried to give his best embarrassed face. He was embarrassed for real, though; the line was unbearably cheesy especially came from Kageyama’s mouth.

“I love you, _Darling_ , I still do,” Kageyama stubbornly took Nino’s hand again, “My feelings for you stay the same, even after you left me for that abroad education. I waited for you!”

“I didn’t tell you to wait for me, did I?” Nino said with a trained voice that was filled with something that resembled regret and obvious fake annoyance. If Kageyama could be dramatic, why couldn’t he?

“You didn’t have to tell me. You got my heart with you, what else can I do besides waiting for you?”

“Kageyama..,” Nino bit the inside of his cheek so he had tears in his eyes. It’s primetime drama quality, really.

“Tell me, _Darling_ ,” Kageyama pulled Nino even closer and Nino almost slapped Kageyama because it sounded too silly already, “Do you still have the slightest bit of love remained for me? Do you still long for the moments that we shared together? Do you look back some times, wondering if you still could have it again? Me? _Us_?”

Nino looked down. He’s supposed to still have some kind of fondness to Kageyama but he should still pick Ohno over Kageyama. It was not a cheating scenario - it was a scenario to convey unacceptable past. So Nino shouldn’t have the answer to the question.

Quiet seemed to be the right response because then Kageyama stepped forward. The butler took off his gloves, cupped Nino’s cheeks, and lifted Nino’s head, “Because you could. You _can_. I thought it was the end of our story when I saw Young Master kissed you that one night and I thought I could finally let you go because I know you’re in the right hands, but apparently I was wrong. I can’t. I can’t let you go. I can’t see you slipping away from my hand without struggling.”

Nino looked at Kageyama’s eyes and all he could think was how great Kageyama was at acting. And maybe at script-writing too. Maybe.

Kageyama then leaned in, whispering, “I love you. I _still_ love you,” with such softness that could melt any fine lady’s heart. For a split second, Nino thought they were about to kiss. For the next split second, Nino struggled to decide what to do - whether pushing him away or accepting it was the best option. But before he knew it, he was pulled away by a pair of arms.

For a microsecond, Nino had the bugging hope that it was Ohno.

But it was not Ohno. It was Jun.

Jun had this glum expression on his face. He looked at Kageyama with a hint of despise, then looked at Nino with an enormous amount of plea in his eyes.

“If you’re about to have a love reconciliation, it should be with me, shouldn’t it, Nino _honey_?” Jun asked with a sheer desperation. It looked like he had been holding it in but Kageyama tipped him off. It was like a flood-gate of emotion had just been opened.

Jun was also very good at acting, Nino thought in the messed up situation. The problem was, he didn’t count on this. He only had Kageyama in mind, he didn’t think Jun would really throw himself into the scenario. Having a lingering fondness towards an ex-boyfriend would be acceptable and touching, but two?

“I’ve kept myself quiet up until now because I know it was my fault that we broke up; I left you in spite of my dream as a model. It makes me happy that you found a man as decent as Ohno san because I’m sure he’ll make you happy, more so than I could ever make you happy. But if now, just a moment before your wedding, you have a doubt in your heart, then it shows how I might be wrong. And if that’s the case, _Honey_ -,” Nino really wanted to punch him here. It sounded too ridiculous even for him, “-come with me. I’m sorry that I left you egoistically but I swear, I’ll make you happy this time. I don’t care about my dream anymore because I’ve learned it well now; you’re more important than anything for me.”

Nino squinted his eyes out of reflex. Jun had obviously overdone it. The words were too romantic that Nino felt like he was in a mega hit romantic drama. Then he remembered, Jun had aimed to be an actor too for a while. And for all that he knew, Ohno probably had a production house listed under his name too.

Jun really had a sense of seeking opportunities, Nino noted.

Kageyama made a little gesture that let Nino knew that it was time to wrap it up. Nino’s eyes went wide briefly, showing his displeasure of having an open ended scenario. But he was a professional; his brain only needed a second or two before discovering a perfect closure.

Nino pulled himself gently from Jun, stepping back so he was right in the middle of Jun and Kageyama. He moved a bit further after that, making sure that the distance was acceptable enough.

Nino bowed down, deep and apologetic, “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama and Jun were clearly surprised but they had expected to be surprised by Nino. It was them who had decided to let Nino own the ending scene, after all.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama. I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry that I’ve made you wait for me. I’m sorry that I had to come back into your life in the most unexpected way - I was surprised too, really,” Nino gazed to Kageyama and then to Jun, “And J, it’s not your fault that you chose your dream over me. It’s admirable how you fought so hard to achieve your dream. I was sad that you left me, but it’s okay. I’ve forgiven you.”

Kageyama and Jun just stood there, amazed at how Nino was shuddering.

“I still treasure the moments that we’ve spent together. Both of you are still so dear to me. I will never be able to hate any of you. But, I’m sorry, I will never be able to love any of you the same way ever again,” Nino bowed again, “I’m glad J, that you broke up with me. Because then, I met Oh chan. And I’m glad, Kageyama, that I met you as his trusted butler. Because then, I’m sure that he’s a person worth to keep. I love him and I am able to because I have loved the both of you,” Nino pinch his thigh real hard so he shed a tear, “I’m happy now, really. He has make me happy like I’ve never been before. I’m glad that I’ve been given the chance to be your _darling_ and _honey_ , but now, please, let me be Oh chan’s Kazu.”

Jun was close to give Nino a standing ovation because it was so damn good given the fact that Nino had just been dragged out of his bed not so long ago, but he was able to restrain himself in time.

Nino turned around, ready to have a dramatic scene of running back to his fake fiancé, but Kageyama’s voice stopped him.

“If that’s the case,” Kageyama paused to give Nino the chance to look back at him. He placed a palm on his chest and bowed, “I’ll do my best to prepare your wedding, _Ninomiya sama_.”

It was not in the plan, so Jun was baffled at first. But he recovered fast and mimicked Kageyama, “Me too.”

Nino gave his best smile that conveyed a message of _‘it’s done now but we’ll talk about this later’_ to Kageyama and Jun and dashed back inside the mansion, resuming the dramatic scene that he had in mind. He had no idea where Ohno was, so he decided to get back to the room.

When Nino turned on a particular corridor, he bumped into Ohno who was running frantically. Nino fell on his back and he found Ohno on top of him with panicked expression and ragged breath.

“Ni- Nino! Nino! What happened?! What did he do to you?!” Ohno looked truly worried that Nino felt a tingling sensation. Ohno didn’t bother to get up first; he checked Nino while hovering on top of Nino on the floor. He cupped Nino’s face and scanned Nino’s physique, muttering a lot of questions at once.

When he’s sure that Nino was alright, Ohno surprisingly dropped himself to Nino and hugged him tight, “Oh my God, I thought he did something horrible to you. I was _so_ worried. Someone locked me inside the room so I have no idea what was happened and I was so afraid that something bad happened to you.”

Nino felt his body got warmer. Maybe because he was outside earlier, or maybe because Ohno’s scent was all around him, but he was sure that his skin was getting red. He still wasn’t able to utter any word when two figures hovered over them.

Ohno’s mother and sister stood there next to them.

“I knew what happened,” Ohno’s sister announced, “I _heard_.”

The little smugness on the tone dragged Nino back to his senses. Their plan went smoothly, apparently. Ohno’s sister heard it. She heard the little scandal that they made up.

Nino acted like he was getting caught on something. His eyes darted everywhere and he was clumsy when he tried to get up.

“What? What happened?” Ohno demanded. His hand found Nino’s and held it tight. It was as if Ohno was a kid that just found his missing teddy bear.

“He, my little brother, had a relationship with our butler Kageyama and our model Matsumoto Jun. Both of them.”

Nino could see realization crept inside Ohno’s being when the older turned to look at him. Ohno immediately looked like he was hyper aware about the situation and released Nino’s hand. Nino’s hand felt cold almost instantly.

But, hey, it’s a positive progress on their plan!

“I.. uh.. well,” Nino shuffled on his feet.

“I can’t believe it. My son is marrying someone who was with Kageyama _and_ Matsumoto Jun,” the mother said, her expression unreadable.

Ohno finally recovered from the realization. His brain worked fast enough to catch up and he saw the possibility of winning this fight finally. So, he joined in the conversation, “It’s not a sin, isn’t it?”

“Well, of course it’s not,” the mother said, “I just can’t believe it.”

Ohno felt this weird feeling because finally there’s a real hope of ending this madness but he’s not as happy as he expected he would be. He took Nino’s hand once again, thinking that it would be finally the final scene of fighting-for-love and getting-kicked-out.

“I don’t care about his past. I love him and that’s the only thing that matters,” Ohno said, “If you can’t accept it-”

“Oh, why can’t I?” the mother cut and smiled, “I just can’t believe it because- look, Satoshi, it proves how _lucky_ you are to have him. Our Kageyama has never picked anything that is not _perfect_ and Matsumoto.. half of the nation is competing to have his attention but he has his heart reserved for Nino kun instead. Outstanding, I must say.”

Nino and Ohno froze. So did Jun and Kageyama who were eavesdropping not so far from there.

“I just hope that everything would be fine with them. I had doubt yesterday but today I am convinced that my son has picked the right partner thanks to them. And to hear that they’re willing to give their best for the wedding is just.. heart-warming,” the mother said with dreamy eyes. She then patted Nino’s cheek lovingly, “We’re lucky to have you, Nino kun. I really can’t wait to have you as my legal son-in-law. I think I’ll work on the preparation myself now so it’d be done sooner.”

Nino and Ohno gaped. The mother walked past them and they still gaped. It was really twisted and unexpected. Really.

Not until the sister leaned in between them and whispered, “By the way, I heard you guys last night. Good job!” did they have the ability to do anything.

The sister giggled and left them with apparent blushes on their faces.

It took another five seconds before Nino decided that it had gotten too awkward for them to stay there. He began to walk, planning to search for Mr. Perfectionist and Mr. Wanted.

Ohno still gripped his wrist, though, so he couldn’t move so far.

“Hey,” Ohno’s voice was unsure and tiny, “Are you sure you’re alright? I mean, Kageyama or Matsumoto didn’t do something really extreme, right?”

Nino didn’t dare to look back at Ohno because his face was burning and it’s not right, “Yeah. I’m fine. L- Let’s get going. We need to fill in the details for the second plan before they do something crazy again.”

Ohno started to lose interest in plans and strategies but he nodded anyway.

Timidly, Ohno laced his fingers with Nino’s and whispered, “As long as they don’t do something that makes me as _worried_ as earlier, I’m fine.”

And they walked towards Kageyama and Jun, facing away from each other to hide the blush that they had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's getting angsty and grumpy. And he wanted to hump Ohno in public.

Nino, Ohno, Jun, and Kageyama retreated to Kageyama’s chamber. It was believed to be the safest place to discuss. They walked to the small balcony and slumped on the floor, leaning their backs to the railing.

Kageyama seemed to be more relax since it was his place. He took off his suit and rolled up his sleeve. He took out a box of cigarette and shared it with the others. Jun, who sat next to Kageyama, took one and tossed the box to Nino and Ohno who were sitting across of them.

“What a twisted mother you got there,” Jun said, blowing smoke to the air.

“Told ya,” Nino lit his cigarette.

Ohno shrugged himself out of his sweater and casually dumped it on Nino’s shoulder, “I swear I don’t know this could happen.”

Nino vaguely thought about how considerate Ohno was compared to Kageyama and Jun earlier. He pulled the sweater around his shoulders and sat more comfortably, “Enough with wondering. We should have learned enough that your family is just.. bizarre. Let’s just move on to the next plan.”

“Misbehavior?” Kageyama questioned.

“I don’t know. I start to think that eat messily and picking nose might not cut it,” Nino sighed.

“Abnormality, then,” Kageyama noted.

Nino tensed up a bit. He had something in mind but reluctant to say it out loud. Feeling that it would be better to change the topic for the time being, he asked, “What kind of guy is Aiba?”

Ohno’s eyes were looking far at the sky, “Cheerful. Clumsy.”

“We have to make sure that he’s well informed before he arrives,” Nino pondered.

“That’s my job. Don’t worry about that,” Kageyama said leisurely. He drove the topic back, “So, abnormality?”

Nino fidgeted uncomfortably, “Yeah, I guess.”

“What kind?” Jun asked.

Ohno tilted his head to Nino. He was curious too.

Nino focused on his cigarette for a while. He inhaled, exhaled, and sighed. Then, he dropped it, “Hyper-sexual.”

Ohno’s jaw dropped. Jun smirked, amused. Kageyama mused and nodded a bit.

“That might work,” Kageyama seemed to be the only one who was unaffected by the idea, “But it really has to be a problem. I mean- you really have to act as if you couldn’t control yourself.”

“I know,” Nino grunted, feeling the nervousness already.

Ohno still gaped, though. He still couldn’t get over the night before and yet he was already faced with another prospect of similar events. He stuttered when he confirmed, “Hy- Hyper-sexual how?”

“Hyper-sexual as in I can’t stand _not_ having sex,” Nino averted his gaze and blushed, “So I’m afraid that we’re going to have some _scenes_ in public.”

Jun laughed at Nino, whispering things to Kageyama that made Kageyama laugh too. Nino glared at them but they didn’t really care.

Ohno was visibly petrified by the idea, “Scenes?”

“He’ll hump you in public,” Jun laughed, “At the very least.”

Ohno went pale.

“Calm down, the humiliation would be on him. You’re the victim so you should be alright,” Jun assured but his laugh was getting unstoppable.

Ohno shifted his gaze to Nino. Nino was looking away. His ears were terribly red and his fingers were fumbling with the cigarette. The horror of the idea itself dissipated from Ohno’s being and was changed with something that was closer to worry. He feared for Nino.

The image of Nino humiliating himself made Ohno feel this bitter lump on his throat. He didn’t like it. At all.

“You don’t need to do that if you don’t want to,” Ohno surprised even himself by saying that, “We can think about something else.”

Nino shot a look at Ohno and looked away again immediately. His expression turned to something that resembled hurt, “We can’t push through if he’s uncomfortable with it.”

Ohno didn’t think about it when he answered, “Well, I’m uncomfortable with it, obviously.”

Kageyama and Jun exchanged looks for a brief second. They watched in silent as Nino balled his fist and trembled softly.

“Of course,” Nino hissed through his gritted teeth as he rose to his feet suddenly. He stomped away from the balcony and Ohno could only follow him with his eyes, couldn’t apprehend what was happening.

“H- hey!” Ohno called but Nino ignored him, “Nino! We’re not done yet!”

Kageyama sighed. Jun sighed and shook his head. The air had been turned drastically. Ohno wanted to run after Nino, but Kageyama held him back.

“Let him be for now,” it was Jun who explained, “Why don’t you come with me to pick the boat for the wedding? Your mom will go crazy if I don’t reserve one today.”

Ohno still looked at Nino’s direction but he let Jun drag him away.

Meanwhile, Nino couldn’t quite get it why he was so upset. He just stomped his way to his - _their_ \- room and dropped his body to the fluffy bed. Ohno’s scent was still there and he got more upset because he remembered what happened on that exact bed just the night before.

It might be because Ohno said he was _uncomfortable_ with him, he realized. All the sweet talks that he got from Ohno felt like a trash, suddenly. Ohno was disgusted at him, he was convinced. Because if Ohno was not, then why did he have to oppose the plan?

Nino still didn’t understand why he _had_ to be so upset about it, though. The only thing that he knew was that he was upset as hell and that he didn’t want to see Ohno for the time being. Screw him and his problems!

When the sun was already up and about, though, Nino started to feel restless that Ohno wasn’t there with him. He started to think that he might have gone too far, that probably it was not his place to be mad. But, Ohno was the one who had gone too far, his mind insisted. Ohno was the one who said that Nino was good just the way he were, and then said that he’s _uncomfortable_ with Nino. What’s with that, really?

Nino hadn’t been able to settle his mind when a soft knock happened on the door. Ohno Mina’s head emerged from the door and she stepped in carefully. Her movements were gracious. The bed almost didn’t dip when she sat on the edge of it.

“I saw Satoshi went out with Matsumoto kun,” she started, “He didn’t look so good. And so do you. Have a fight?”

Nino scrambled to sit up and gave his best to smile, “No.”

“It’s not nice to lie to your sister-in-law,” Mina chuckled. She then prodded further, “What happened?”

Despite her aggressive attitude since the first time they met, Ohno’s sister was so gentle right then. She gave off motherly aura. One that made Nino wanted lean on her and tell her every problems that he had in his life. She felt more similar to her younger brother this way, Nino noted.

“I just..,” Nino tried to arrange the words in his head to make it sound like a couple’s quarrel. He knew he couldn’t get away without telling something, “I think - no, that’s not it - _he said_ he’s uncomfortable with me. I mean, in public and all.”

“He said so?”

“Yeah,” Nino nodded sullenly, “I know that I’m a man. And I know that I have.. _flaws_. But- yeah..”

“I don’t think that’s the problem, Nino kun. He’s insisting to marry you, anyway,” Mina tried to reason.

Nino sighed, “Maybe he’s embarrassed, after all. I know it could be.. humiliating.”

“Hmm,” Mina hummed understandingly, “Probably, that’s why he said that he’s uncomfortable being in public with you.”

“Because it’s humiliating? Of course,” Nino couldn’t help but to sound bitter.

“Yeah, because it’s humiliating,” Mina nodded and Nino started to regret his decision to talk with her. But then, she added, “But I bet it’s not because _he_ doesn’t want to get humiliated. But because he doesn’t want _you_ to get humiliated.”

“W- what?!” Nino gaped.

“I know my brother. He wouldn’t back away just because it’s humiliating,” Mina said confidently, “However, I know how considerate he could be when it comes to the one he _loves_.”

Nino felt heat on his face but he shook his head, reminding himself that the talk might be about them but it’s also not about them in the same time. Mina didn’t know that what Ohno was uncomfortable about was Nino _humping_ on him on public. She also didn’t know that Ohno _wasn’t_ really in love with him.

Nino felt a stab in his chest and he _pretended_ that he didn’t know why.

Mina exhaled a long breath and smiled widely. Her behavior turned back to the usual Mina. She patted Nino not-so-lightly as she got up, “Don’t think about it too much, Brother! He’s just sooooooooo in love with you that he sometimes turns dumb because of it.”

Nino just smiled to that. He let Mina be when the older dragged him to the dining room, stuffing him with steaks and sandwiches and whatnot. She told Nino about Ohno’s addiction in fishing and Nino pretended that he knew at least a bit about it. Then, she proceeded in telling Nino how Ohno was like when he was little.

As the time went, Nino found himself grew fonder of Ohno.

It was way past teatime when Ohno and Jun finally came back. Jun immediately blabbered about this one grandeur boat that they had found to Mina, while the young lady listened to him excitedly.

On the other hand, Ohno scooted to Nino timidly. His eyes showed worry and concern and Nino couldn’t help but to _not_ be upset at him anymore. Ohno’s face lit up considerably when he saw Nino’s expression soften and finally smiled at him.

“I’m sorry,” Ohno apologized in a whisper even though he didn’t know what his mistake was.

“It’s okay,” Nino whispered back. He naturally shifted on his seat, allowing more space for Ohno to sit on, and Ohno sat next to him, placing an assuring palm on Nino’s thigh.

The peacefulness of the day didn’t last long, though. Around ten minutes after that, a bundle of energy in the form of a tall man stormed inside the mansion followed by Kageyama.

The tall man looked positively happy when he saw Ohno and Ohno stood up at his entrance.

The next thing that happened was they hugged each other tight, as if the world was theirs and no one else was there. As if _Nino_ wasn’t there.

“Aiba Masaki,” Ohno spelled almost breathlessly. He looked like he just won a grand prize and Nino wanted to punch him because of it.

“Oooooooooooohnooooooooo!” the Aiba guy squeezed Ohno’s cheeks hard. He giggled endlessly. And so did Ohno.

Then, like it was natural, and like he was used to do it, this Aiba guy pressed his lips on Ohno’s forehead.

He.

Kissed.

Ohno.

Nino gaped. His fist trembled and the veins on his temple were showing up. The next thing he knew, he bolted right between Ohno and this new guy and draped himself around Ohno.

“O- oooh,” Nino faked a shaky moan as he pressed his body to Ohno’s.

The whole room looked at him confusedly.

“Ni- Nino?” Ohno was unsure when he whispered.

Nino shifted until his mouth was right next to Ohno’s ear as he continuously moving his body in short shudders. He whispered,

“You like it or not, the hyper-sexual plan is on.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno told Nino to go home.

Aiba was forced to step back when Nino squeezed himself between Aiba and Ohno. He froze at the sight, feeling the euphoria of reunion drastically washed away and replaced with confusion and more confusion. He had heard about some bizarre plans that his best friend was doing from the butler that picked him up from Zurich, but he had no idea that it would be like.... _this_.

Nino, who suddenly felt hyper aware of the fact that everyone was looking at him, started to curse himself for his impulsive act. He was draped around Ohno’s body and he could feel that Ohno was frozen in shock. He had no other option than to proceed, but he himself started to waver on the plan.

Nino blamed Ohno for making him doing stupid things. Then, Nino blamed himself for letting Ohno, who didn’t do anything actually, to affect him that much.

“O- Ohhh chaan,” Nino forced himself to make the disturbing noises again. He hid his bright red face on the crook of Ohno’s neck and started to move his hips tentatively against Ohno’s, “I- I’m feeling like _it_.”

“Nino?” Aiba’s voice was the first to interrupt Nino and his one man show, “Nino, right?”

Nino turned his head to look at Aiba, his face was still so red and if his eyes were glassy, it’s because the embarrassment was much more than he expected it would. But no one knew it, of course, so he just looked like there’s something wrong with him. Like he was under the influence of aphrodisiac or something.

Nino’s voice was still shaky when he greeted Aiba with a desperate smile, “Hi, Aiba kun.” He turned to Ohno again immediately after that, latching his hands on the back of Ohno’s neck and pressing his lips on the side of Ohno’s jaw. He decided to stop thinking and just do something because there’s no turning back. He moved his hips again - _savoring_ it properly even - and murmured, “Oh chan, I really- I really feel like doing _it_ now.”

It might _not_ be entirely not true and Ohno might not be in a daze _just_ because it was unexpected.

The lack of response was killing Nino inside out. He could feel Mina’s gaze burning his skin and Aiba’s eyes making a hole on his back. Nino tried to send some kind of telepathy to Kageyama because he’s the most likely to come out with a solution at times like this, but Kageyama just stood there like everything was not out of usual.

Like Nino humping Ohno in front of Ohno’s sister was not out of usual.

When there’s finally a movement beside of his little jerks of hips, Nino didn’t expect it to come from Ohno.

“Excuse us,” Ohno said through his gritted teeth. He grabbed Nino’s wrist and dragged Nino with him. Away from the dining room, gaping Aiba, shocked Mina, and grinning pair of ikemen.

Nino threw a deathly glare at Jun because Jun could at least help, really. But then, something _more_ deathly was emitted from Ohno so he just followed the older to their room.

Once they’re inside, Ohno slammed the door close and he threw Nino into the bed. He was unexpectedly strong, Nino noted vaguely as he scrambled to sit back up on the bed.

“What was that?!” Ohno growled right in front of Nino’s face, making Nino fell back to the bed again.

“What?!” Nino went pale but he bit back nonetheless. He trembled because suddenly Ohno was so close to him. So close that he could feel Ohno’s breath on his face.

Since when did his body react like this towards Ohno’s proximity? Geez.

“I said _no_ , didn’t I?!” Ohno was dead serious.

“Do you have better plan?!” Nino retorted and Ohno backed away. Just a millimeter, but still, he backed away. So Nino got more confident and continued, “We’re on a tight schedule here, Ohno san. We need to move faster or you’d end up as my husband. Do you want that or what?!”

_My husband_ , the words lingered on Nino’s mouth. He could _taste_ it. It’s sweet and salty and sour at the same time.

_Crap_.

“Go with your other plan. Misbehavior or anything, I don’t care,” Ohno breathed out after a moment that was definitely too long. He really backed away now, leaving Nino alone on the bed.

“You don’t care? You don’t _care_ , Ohno san? Really?!” Nino felt irritated. First, Ohno didn’t have to be _that_ allergic to the idea of Nino humping him. Second, it was _Ohno’s_ problem, after all. And third, it’s not only Nino who felt _good_ earlier, right?!

Ohno’s nose flared up in anger. Why did he have to be that angry, huh? A tiny part of Ohno’s brain tried to rationalize it but the majority of his being was too upset - too busy showing Nino that he’s upset - that thinking about a reason was the least important matter for him right then.

“If _you_ out of all people, Ohno san, don’t care about it. Then why would I?!” Nino’s veins on his neck was showing and it was slightly distracting, “That’s it. I’m out of this.”

Nino pushed Ohno so hard that Ohno almost fell down butt first. Ohno saw Nino storming outside and it was like his brain suddenly agreed to chase after one purpose of life; stopping Nino. Ohno jumped from his stumbling stance like a hyena and caught Nino’s shoulder, pulling the younger until it’s Nino then who was stumbling.

“I _do_ care, dammit!” Ohno hissed, once again right in front of Nino’s face, “But I care about _you_ more, is it that hard to understand?!”

Then silence.

Yeah, Ohno Satoshi, was it that hard to understand?

Ohno was electrocuted by his own words. He was dumb-struck. Nino was nowhere near better than Ohno. There might be a nuclear bomb outside and their brain would still try to process Ohno’s words instead.

It was Ohno who broke the silence first. He stepped away from Nino and proceeded to leave the room in angry stomps, “Yeah.. Yeah, you’re right, I _don’t_ care anymore. Go away, do as you please. Omiai doesn’t sound so bad anyway.”

Nino was cemented to the floor. He wanted to do the hyena maneuver like Ohno did but suddenly his feet were rocks made from cotton. They’re heavy and powerless. They’re useless. Nino couldn’t even find his voice to call out at Ohno. He only gaped like an idiot and stared until Ohno was well away from his sight.

“C- care?” Nino’s voice sounded funny when he spelled it in a whisper to the empty room, “Me?”

It must have been more than ten minutes spent being a statue when Jun entered the room because Nino’s body had become numb by then. His brain was still pretty much short-circuited so he didn’t hear it at first when Jun talked to him.

Jun’s slap at Nino’s shoulder was stinging and it kicked Nino’s brain to function again.

“What?” Nino asked Jun.

Jun sighed, “I asked you, what happened? Ohno san said that I should pack because we’re going home.”

“Home?” Nino’s brain proceeded Ohno’s last few sentences belatedly. His heart deflated.

“Yeah, home. Geez, Nino, wake up and tell me what happened!” Jun shook Nino’s body.

“I don’t- I-”

“Did you fight?! What did you say?! What did _he_ say?!” Jun demanded. He looked like doomsday was just announced.

Nino breathed in and out. He commanded his body to calm down, commanded his brain to work properly and tuck the damned word aside for now. He exhaled and said, “I think he just fired me,” oh, God, it’s so bitter in his tongue, “So, we’re going home. Yeah.”

Then, Nino was lost in his thoughts again. The word ‘end’ and ‘go away’ were spiraling through and through, blinding and deafening him from anything else.

Jun was about to snap to Nino when Kageyama appeared out of thin air. Kageyama bowed once to Nino and pulled Jun away with him. They had a hushed conversation just outside the door that was closed gently by Kageyama.

Nino’s parts of self which called ego, pride, and dignity ruled over him suddenly. So what if Ohno fired him? It’s good then, he didn’t have to do ridiculous plans anymore. He didn’t have to save his ass because it’s saved already. And the Omiai? Ohno could have it all he liked, he did say it’s not that bad anyway. Let’s just see if he like it later, Nino snorted through his nose.

Kageyama and Jun came back inside the room to find Nino was already packing his things up. He tossed his shirt, pants, and socks into his messy luggage and he’s ready to go. Kageyama smiled his usual smile and took the luggage from Nino’s hand, gesturing Nino to follow him.

Jun sighed in resignation. He just shrugged and followed them.

They’re going home. To Tokyo. Back to their usual lives. Without marriage to fear about. Without _Ohno_.

Before Nino realized it, they’re already in front of a freaking helicopter. Nino threw a questioning look towards Kageyama because as far as he remembered, there’s no need to use helicopter to get to the airport.

Kageyama just smiled and opened the helicopter’s door, “I figured that it would be faster using helicopter, Ninomiya sama.”

Nino tsk-ed. Faster. Of course. Of course they would want to get rid of Nino faster than later. Of course _Ohno_ would want to-

“Let’s go,” Jun’s voice dragged Nino out from his poisonous thoughts.

Nino climbed to the helicopter and sat there, looking outside the window. They departed smoothly, hovering on top of Ohno’s vacation house that looked more like a castle.

The helicopter was rounding the property unnecessarily but Nino wasn’t aware of it. Then, it felt like slowing down when Kageyama said, “Oh, look! It’s young master.”

Nino looked down out of reflex. Kageyama was right, Ohno was there, in a balcony that was obviously didn’t belong to their room. Ohno was leaning to the railing and smoking, a tall figure was right next to him. It was Aiba. They looked up to the helicopter for a moment, then Ohno looked away. Aiba’s hand landed on Ohno’s back. It was like they didn’t really care that there’s a helicopter hovering above them.

Nino leaned closer to the window to have a better view. The two men down there were so close. _Too_ close. The Aiba guy didn’t have any cigarette with him but he was obviously exhaling smoke.

They shared a cigarette. How romantic, Nino hissed in his own head.

Then, just before Nino could turn to look at Kageyama and command him to head to the airport already, he saw Aiba leaned impossibly closer to Ohno. Aiba’s long arms wrapped themselves around Ohno’s body. He hugged Ohno. _Again_. But this time it’s not the bouncy long-time-no-see hug. It’s gentler. Aiba’s hand was caressing Ohno’s head and Ohno rested his head on Aiba’s shoulder. It was more _intimate_.

“Down,” Nino’s command was loud and clear.

“I’m sorry but it’s not possible to-”

“Get me down now, Kageyama!” Nino was screaming.

Kageyama exhaled a long breath. The door next to Nino was opened and a rope ladder fell down from there. Kageyama informed, “That’s the only way to get down here, Ninomiya sama. I’ll try to get the helicopter as steady as I could.”

Nino gazed down. They were so high above the ground it almost terrified him. But Aiba still hugged Ohno tight down there and Nino felt like he was burning. Nino unbuckled his seat belt and determinedly climbed down the rope.

Jun’s eyes widened, “Nino! I thought we’re going home?”

Nino’s body was swaying in the air. His hair was mussed due to the strong wind. He screamed to answer Jun, “That old man still owe me hamburger, dammit!” and proceeded to climb further down.

Jun reached forward to have a silent high-five with Kageyama. Kageyama stretched a bowl of popcorn to Jun afterwards.

This was certainly going to be better than a date on a cinema.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth had fallen on Ohno like a huge meteor and he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“What happened?” Aiba finally asked after he let Ohno barge into his room and pace around restlessly for a good ten minutes.

Ohno stopped his steps and massaged his head. He didn’t know what happened either. Everything was so fast and blurry to him. He only knew that he blurted things to Nino and then he felt like a big realization was dawning on him but he told Nino to go away instead.

He _cared_ about Nino was what he said. It had taken him aback. It sounded somewhat wrong, somewhat impossible, but when he tried to resound it again in his head, he found it so fucking true; he _did_ care about Nino. So fucking much.

Ohno grunted and made his way to the balcony, deeming that fresh air was badly needed. Aiba followed him, helpfully providing a lighter when Ohno produced a box of cigarette from his pocket. Ohno lit the cigarette and inhaled it deeply.

“Is it possible to turn into a gay overnight?” Ohno broke the silence in the most spectacular way.

Aiba was shocked because he wouldn’t expect something like that to come out from Ohno’s mouth. Ohno was the most easygoing person he had ever met. Ohno never questioned people’s background or sexuality; they’re never mattered for Ohno. So when Ohno questioned something like that, it must be about himself.

“Is it Nino?” Aiba asked.

“No, I mean me,” Ohno’s brain was too preoccupied to catch what Aiba really meant.

“No, I mean, is it Nino that makes you question yourself?”

Ohno didn’t answer to that. He just leaned to the railing and looked down to the ground. His head wandered to Nino; to how warm Nino was when he hugged him last night, to how small Nino seemed to be when Kageyama took him away, to how rigid Nino turned into when Ohno spilled the spell.

A certain feeling coursed through Ohno’s veins. He had this weird urge to protect Nino, to keep him safe and sound. He still could taste the anger that he had when Nino outright humiliate himself in front of everyone. He remembered the sudden happiness that he felt every time Nino was close to him, looking at him with those gentle brown eyes. He wanted to hug Nino and never let him go.

Except, he just told Nino otherwise.

“I love him,” Ohno spilled it out and it felt so right. The truth had fallen on him like a huge meteor and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He was oblivious about it but then he was enlightened, “I love him and I was not even gay. Is this even possible?”

Aiba nodded understandingly, “It _is_ possible,” he moved next to Ohno, “I kinda suspected that something is going on between you two since the moment I saw him, though. He looked kinda.. jealous.”

Ohno snorted a bitter laugh, “As if. He did that because he thought that it would be the fastest way to cancel the marriage,” and he realized how even though he was the one who was so eager to have the marriage canceled, he couldn’t take it pretty well when it came from Nino.

“Ma.. You _did_ hire him for that. But I’m pretty sure that he has feelings for you too,” Aiba stole Ohno’s cigarette. He checked his phone briefly, it had been vibrating since earlier and right then he had a good idea of what that was about. He was right, Kageyama sent a bunch of texts about what he had in mind; Ohno and Nino and their helpless love life. He skimmed the texts and put his phone back to his pocket. This was going to be good.

Ohno exhaled a long, sad breath. The last scene that he had with Nino was replayed in his head, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve told him to leave anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a complete idiot,” Ohno frowned.

“And if he does leave, then it makes two idiots out of the both of you,” Aiba chuckled. He heard the sound of helicopter approaching and he grinned, “Ne, Ohno san, what if we do a little experiment? Like the old times.”

“This is not experiment matters, Aiba san,” Ohno was annoyed and he snatched his cigarette back. The helicopter was hovering on top of them and he looked up sadly. His heart was crushed and he felt like he could be crying if only Aiba wasn’t there. He looked down again and mumbled, “See? He’s leaving.”

“No, he won’t. Trust me,” Aiba said. He put a hand on Ohno’s back and whispered hurriedly, “The experiment goes like this; if he comes back, then he loves you. No matter what he would say, he loves you and you _will_ try your best to make him yours. And if he leaves.. well, he won’t.”

“What?” Ohno couldn’t get it in one go.

“Let’s make him a little bit jealous, shall we?” Aiba leaned closer to Ohno and circled his long limbs around Ohno.

Ohno didn’t exactly know what was happening but he decided to play along nonetheless. He rested his forehead on Aiba’s shoulder, starting to understand that Aiba was trying to make Nino jealous by the display of closeness. Ohno chanted his prayers while burying his face on Aiba’s crook of the neck, hoping that the helicopter would make a u-turn and that Nino would come to him to slap the hell out of him.

Somehow, thinking that Nino might really be jealous on him got him giddy and hopeful. A part of him was still rather pessimistic, though.

The helicopter kept whirring and whirring and Ohno started to worry. He was so close to call it off when Aiba laughed in amusement.

“Oh my, he’s really something isn’t he?”

Ohno looked up, curious, and he found Nino dangling up there on a rope ladder.

“Look, Ohno kun. Your prince is coming for you,” Aiba said teasingly. They’re still hugging each other, though.

Ohno swore his heart had never beaten that fast. Aiba was right, Nino didn’t leave. Nino came back for him and, according to the experiment, it meant that Nino loved him _too_. Nino looked like an angel descending straight from heaven and Ohno’s expectation started to bubble up like crazy.

Will Nino capture his hands and say that he loved Ohno so much that he didn’t want to leave?

Will Nino ask Ohno to drop the fake title and be his _real_ boyfriend instead?

Will Nino rob Ohno away from Aiba and kiss him hard, just so Aiba knows who Ohno was belonged to?

Ohno didn’t know when exactly he turned into a love fool was, but he was certainly head over heels when Nino landed on that balcony. Ohno inched away from Aiba with hearts in his eyes, bracing himself for the upcoming dramatic, romantic, and probably tear-inducing scene.

Ohno had already spread his arms wide when Nino hopped from the rope ladder and said, “Hamburger, Ohno san. You still owe me hamburger and I’m _not_ going to leave before I get it.”

Ohno gaped as Nino made his way inside the house and probably back to their room. Nino looked undoubtedly upset and it was contagious, because Ohno began to feel upset too.

So it’s all because of hamburger?

Aiba seemed to notice the way that Ohno thought and he laughed at that. He nudged Ohno playfully and said, “Like I said, Ohno kun, ‘whatever he would say, he loves you’. He’s just playing hard to get or too shy or- whatever! Now go and get the love of your life before he decides to leave for real.”

Ohno took it into his brain and he found it the most convenient to just trust Aiba. He grinned at Aiba as a thank you and dashed after Nino. He felt stupid for trying so hard to cancel the marriage when his groom was the only love that he had in the past decade.

Ohno found Nino in their room, arms folded in front of his chest and pout adorning his flawless face. Ohno smiled and closed the door gently.

“You can’t just fire me like that, you know,” Nino hissed.

Ohno sat next to Nino on the edge of the bed. He looked down at his fingers, suddenly feeling nervous but still giddy, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fire you like that.”

“But you did!”

“And I regret it,” Ohno said in a breath, “Kazu, listen, I- I think I-”

“What?!”

“I love you,” Ohno blurted out.

Nino turned into a statue again. He looked at Ohno as if Ohno was a ghost. The seconds stretched as Ohno waited for Nino to say anything. Ohno’s belief that Nino loved him too faded out as the time passed.

Nino snorted when he finally had the ability to move again, “Don’t joke around, Ohno san. You’re straight, I believe I have a note on that on my journal.”

“I _was_ straight.”

“And I changed you? Oh, I’d be so honored but no, Ohno san, I’m not going to believe in that nonsense,” Nino sounded offended. Probably he felt fooled, “How can I believe you after you freaked out on- on- _the little act_ that I put out earlier?!”

“I’ve told you that I was angry because I care about you more than- than _anything else_ , haven’t I?” Ohno insisted. He wouldn’t give up on Nino. Not then. Not ever.

Nino was visibly blushing and Ohno took it as a good sign. He remembered all the fantasies that he had on the brief moment before Nino landed on the balcony and he was spurred on by it.

If he couldn’t have Nino doing all of it to him, why didn’t he do it all to Nino instead, right?

So, Ohno took Nino’s hands in his, shifted Nino’s face so they’re facing each other, and tried again, “I love you, Kazu. And I’m not lying. Why would I?”

Nino looked positively shocked.

“Let’s just- end this fake boyfriend thing, okay?” Ohno reached to caress Nino’s cheek, “And could you, please, be my real boyfriend? I know our start was a mess but- yeah, I mean it.”

Nino’s eyes were getting wet and his body was trembling slightly. There’s hope in those eyes but there’s also fear, “I swear to God, Ohno san, if you’re pulling a prank or something to me, I’ll-”

Ohno put a finger on Nino’s lips, silencing him. He leaned in and stopped just a centimeter away from Nino’s face. When he talked, Nino could feel Ohno’s breath on his skin, “I swear to God, Ninomiya san, I can tell if my feelings are real or not. And this one? This one is so fucking real.”

Ohno closed the gap between them effectively after that. He captured Nino’s lips in his. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and it asked for permission more than anything.

Nino was rigid at first. He didn’t respond the kiss, he just sat there and let Ohno. But then, he started kissing back, saying yes, yes, and yes through the soft brushes and little nibs.

Ohno broke the kiss just enough to ask breathlessly, “So?”

Nino nodded to the resumed kiss.

Ohno smiled. He pulled Nino’s body so the younger was straddling him. The kiss was shifted from the lips to the jaws to the cheeks and to the nose. Every contact sent electric sensation to both of them and it was like they couldn’t afford _not_ touching each other.

Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Nino got obviously emotional. He kept biting and scrambling for grip on Ohno’s back. He kept pulling Ohno closer and closer, as if Ohno would get away from him.

Nino sounded like he was whining when he said, “Don’t you dare to tell me to leave like that ever again.”

Ohno found it difficult to answer because Nino kept kissing him. But when he succeeded to part from Nino just enough, he smiled and said, “Yes, my _boyfriend_.”

Nino smiled and kissed Ohno again and again. It was like the thin barrier that Nino built around his heart to keep his professionalism was broken down and all of his feelings were coming out like a flood.

Then, Ohno remembered something and he grinned to the kiss, “Ah, I mean, my _future husband_.”

Nino’s eyes widened to that. He backed away, looking at Ohno’s eyes with horror painted clearly on his face.

“What’s the matter, Kazu?” Ohno asked, “You see, now that we’re in love with each other, we don’t have to cancel the wedding anymore, right?”

“I-,” Nino stood up, leaving Ohno’s lap. He looked pale and he could only say, “I’m sorry,” as he dashed as fast as he could, away from Ohno.

Ohno was left in absolute confusion.

It seemed that it wouldn’t be as easy as what Ohno had in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino was married in Vegas.

“You’re such an idiot,” Aiba said but his breathy laughter toned down the mock in it.  
  
“What?! It’s just logical, isn’t it? I love him, he loves me, we have a wedding scheduled neatly, why would we cancel it?” Ohno desperately argued. He leered to Kageyama, asking for support, “Right, Kageyama?”  
  
Kageyama tried his best to not laugh. He put a palm on his chest and bowed deeply, “I’m sorry, Young Master, but I have to agree with Aiba sama on that.”  
  
Aiba laughed, “Apparently the weirdness runs in the family. Ne, Kageyama?”  
  
“Oh, you don’t know a half of it, Aiba sama,” Kageyama smiled widely.  
  
Ohno ran his fingers through his hair and plopped to the sofa. They were in Kageyama’s chamber again - Ohno had deemed it proper to run there when Nino left him, dodging his sister’s dinner invitation with ‘urgent meeting about wedding’s food’ as an excuse. He called Aiba over and he told both of his most trusted men everything. Word per word.  
  
He even told them how sweet and somewhat smoky Nino’s tongue was, which earned him a slap on his head from Aiba and a disapproving cringe from Kageyama.  
  
“Well, it’s understandable for someone to be freaked out if marriage is brought up on the first hour of the relationship,” Kageyama kindly explained, “But there’s probably another reason too, though.”  
  
“What reason? I can’t find any,” Ohno sounded so weak and desperate. He sulked and pouted. He could be as hard-headed as his mother too when he’s in the mood.  
  
Jun walked in with a hand on his forehead and the three men looked at him expectantly. Jun was wearing his glasses and cardigan and he looked like a worried mother like that. He closed the door and sat next to Kageyama, leaning his body casually to the butler, “You’re unbelievable, Ohno san.”  
  
“But I-,” Ohno wanted to defend himself again but three pairs of eyes pierced through him and he was forced to surrender, “Okay, okay, _maybe_ it was too hasty.”  
  
“And you’re unlucky because you’ve pushed the wrong button by doing so,” Jun sighed, “That guy was married to someone once, you know.”  
  
Both Ohno and Aiba gaped. Kageyama looked down to Jun who had taken the liberty to rest his head on Kageyama’s open lap and Jun just grinned at him.  
  
“M- married?” Ohno prodded because it looked like Jun would lose himself in the depth of Kageyama’s eyes if no one dragged him back to reality.  
  
Jun turned his head to Ohno, “Yeah. Married and then divorced, to be exact.”  
  
“Divorced?!” Aiba beat Ohno on exclaiming his surprise, “Whoa, he seems to be too young to be married, let alone divorced.”  
  
“Well,” Jun shrugged lightly, “There are still a lot of things that you don’t know about him yet.”  
  
Ohno looked down and bit his lower lip on that. Jun was right, he didn’t know much about Nino yet. But he loved Nino, he knew that for sure.  
  
“That guy’s family was strict and.. uh.. conventional,” Jun took Kageyama’s hand and guided it to massage his temple, “It was already super hard when they found out that he isn’t really into girls. Then, he met this guy, an aspiring rock star who swooned him when he was getting his getaway trip to Las Vegas. They got married while they were drunk as hell and Nino got disowned. But that brat wasn’t afraid at all, he thought he got this rock star with him and everything would be alright. And then he found out that his husband was just a lousy drag queen on a cheap bar somewhere near Vegas.”  
  
Ohno exchanged looks with Aiba. It sounded so harsh and they couldn’t imagine that Nino went through all that.  
  
“The marriage was messy, the divorce was even messier. When I found him, he was so messed up that he agreed to do basically anything just so he could have a place to crash on beside his husband’s,” Jun exhaled a deep, deep breath before removing Kageyama’s hand and sat back up, “So, you see, Ohno san, you’ve made him remember those days again by being all let’s-get-married like that.”  
  
Ohno opened his mouth and closed it again. He tried to process everything and opened his mouth again, looked like he was about to say something, but then he closed it again.  
  
“Him being all freaked out like that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want you. But still, Ohno san, you have to admit that you’re indeed too hasty on this. I mean- how long has it been since you’ve met him for the first time? A week? Five days?”  
  
Ohno didn’t answer to that. Honestly, he didn’t know anymore. It could be just three days since their meeting on the cafe, it could be five or ten too, but it surely felt like he had known Nino since forever.  
  
Jun sighed. Kageyama ran a hand on his back and he seemed to be calmed down by that. His voice was softer when he said, “He’s on the beach, smoking to get Maru off his head. Go and get him before he catches a cold.”  
  
Ohno didn’t really know who this Maru was but he guessed it was Nino’s ex-husband. He nodded and stood up, eager to make things right even though he didn’t know how yet. Just when he was about to go out, he heard his sister’s and his mother’s voices from outside.  
  
Aiba walked ahead of Ohno and threw a wink, “I’ll keep them busy.”  
  
Kageyama shoved a little bag to Ohno and did an imitation of Aiba’s wink, “Best of luck, Young Master.”  
  
“Yeah, you’ll need luck because I’ll keep your butler busy,” Jun shoved Ohno outside and gave another Aiba-wink to Ohno before closing the door.  
  
Ohno didn’t spare the sentence a second thought because he’s already on his way to the beach a second later. He ran, holding the little bag on one hand and his shoes on the other because it’s hard to walk with shoes on the damp sand. He spotted Nino after fifteen minutes searching on the wrong side of the beach and he began to feel nervous because he hadn’t planned anything to say yet, so he slowed his pace down until an almost complete halt.  
  
“Come here, I don’t bite,” Nino seemed to be aware of Ohno’s presence. He was sitting on the sand with his back on a huge rock and smoking a cigarette just like Jun said. Ohno approached him slowly and sat down next to him. Nino stole a glance before looking away again and said, “Please tell me it’s beer you got there.”  
  
Ohno looked at the bag that Kageyama gave. He rummaged through it and he was not surprised at all when he found two can of beers inside of it. He opened one and handed it to Nino. He opened another and gulped it down; it’d be easier with the help of alcohol, Ohno decided.  
  
“I’m sorry I ran away,” Nino said. His eyes were still on the horizon faraway.  
  
“No, _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t know that you- uh-,” Ohno couldn’t continue because he couldn’t find the right words.  
  
Nino snorted a flat laugh, “So Jun has told you that, hm?”  
  
Ohno scratched his head, “Uh.. yeah.. more or less.”  
  
“Yeah, I had a husband once. Such a turn off, huh?” Nino smiled to his fingers. There was a dash of bitterness in the air.  
  
Ohno shook his head repeatedly.  
  
Nino smiled to Ohno this time and he inhaled and exhaled a long, long breath. He gulped down his beer and, surprisingly, leaned his head to Ohno’s shoulder. After another intake of breath, he started to share his story, “I was just seventeen. I had a big fight with my parents so I decided to fly to Vegas just because I can. Then, I saw this guy. His name is Maruyama Ryuhei and he was so damn hot. We’re already drunk when we met and his friends - his jerk friends - dared us to get married. And we did. Just like that,” Nino laughed at himself, “I know, it’s idiotic to say the least. But I was stubborn and on my rebellious phase. I didn’t give a damn when my parents threatened that they would cut my credit cards off, I thought that my life would be better anyway; I had a future rock star as a husband and I lived in Vegas.”  
  
Ohno pressed his cheek on the top of Nino’s head. He closed his eyes, imagining young Nino with all the confidence and all the fearlessness.  
  
“But then, it turned out that Maru was just a drag queen with fake passport. He was sweet and all, but he was useless if it’s not for makeup and flirting. I had to work for both of us and we had to stay low because by then my visa had been long expired,” Nino pushed his cigarette down to the sand, “Everything was not working out. He was too clingy, I was too upset. He loved me and I tried to love him, but I just couldn’t. He’s just not my type and, you see, both of us are.. uh.. _uke_ , so even the sex was not working between us.”  
  
Ohno felt awkward when Nino mentioned that. It’s still so new and foreign for him - the topic of being gay and all. But he didn’t waver, he sneaked his arm up to Nino’s waist and pulled Nino closer to him instead. Nino was still wearing his sweater and he could smell his own faint scent on Nino and it felt right, not disgusting or anything, so he decided that he would not back away.  
  
Nino’s fingers curled on the hem of Ohno’s shirt and he continued, “And then I was deported back to Japan, with nowhere to go home to and barely any money at all. Maru came with me but he was more a burden than a help that time. I mean, he tried to help and all, but we’re just better separated. So, I asked for a divorce and it was such a long and tiring process. The hardest part was leaving Maru because he looked all pained and lost. I had to force myself to leave his place because he wouldn’t stop looking at me with his puppy eyes,” Nino smiled a small fond smile. Then, he sighed again, “He managed well afterward, tho. Meanwhile, I had to hop from one work to another before finally opening this business of mine with J’s help. It was a dark era of my life, I tell you. That’s why marriage freaks me out. I just- I don’t want to get through all those nightmares all over again.”  
  
Ohno pulled Nino even closer to himself. He found a blanket on the bag and he draped it around their shoulders to keep them warm. He tried to take everything in as best as he could - he had never imagined that someone as bright as Nino had a life that complicated. As the words sank into his brain and heart, he found that he loved Nino more. Despite the fact that Nino had been someone else’s once. Despite the fact that Nino had a difficult scene in his life. Despite the fact that it might mean that it wouldn’t be easy to make Nino his.  
  
“It’s okay,” Ohno whispered softly after a long moment of considering and making sure, “I understand, so it’s okay if you don’t want the marriage. _Yet_.”  
  
Nino turned to look at Ohno, “Is it?”  
  
Ohno nodded and kissed Nino’s temple, “It is,” he frowned a bit when he thought about something, though, “But explaining this to my family would be a little bit tricky.”  
  
“Ah,” Nino deflated a bit and chuckled, “We’ve already messed up a lot of things, haven’t we?”  
  
Ohno laughed. They had indeed messed up a lot. Now it’s impossible to stick on their initial plan - because they wouldn’t want to have Ohno’s family against their relationship - but it’s also impossible to just say that they didn’t want to have the wedding yet. It had gotten a lot more complicated than it initially was, but somehow, it felt a lot lighter for Ohno. He knew what he wanted for sure now, and one way or another, he’d get it.  
  
“Let’s just confess everything to them,” Ohno spilled his idea.  
  
“Are you sure? They’d get mad,” Nino said.  
  
Ohno shrugged, “Let them be. The worst that they could do is disowning me and I’ve told you that I am prepared for that, haven’t I?” Ohno smiled and kissed Nino’s lips because it gave him strength, “And I swear, I’ll take care of you properly. I have my own company and art gallery, you know. I could move near your place and wait until the time you’ll say that yes, you want to bear my name.”  
  
Nino laughed and punched Ohno’s shoulder lightly, “Cheesy, old man, too cheesy.”  
  
Ohno laughed and shrugged again. When their laughter had faltered out, he asked, “So? Shall we get back and do the confessing?”  
  
Nino looked up straight to Ohno’s eyes. He beamed, his eyes were full of hope. He nodded and smiled and nodded again before kissing Ohno’s lips deep and earnest.  
  
Ohno smiled to the kiss and kissed back as hard as he could. His hand accidentally bumped the bag that he had and toppled it down, making its content spilled to the sand.  
  
Both of them looked down and recognized some items. Ohno felt the heat crept up his face when he mumbled, “Pervert butler.”  
  
Nino chuckled to that. He said, “Remind me to thank him later,” and moved onto Ohno’s lap for a deeper kiss.  
  
They’re not going back to the house and confessing until the sun was well up on the sky again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sandy. There's one last twist. Something was forgotten. Yabai.

It turned out that Kageyama had packed condoms and a small bottle of lube along with the blanket and the beers. Ohno knew his face was as red as tomato when his brain wandered to what it entailed. Fortunately, Nino proceeded to kiss him senseless because if Nino didn’t, then he would probably bury himself deep in the sand because he felt embarrassed and nervous.

“Should we spread the blanket?” Nino asked softly, seemingly aware of Ohno’s change of mood.

Ohno knew from the way Nino looked at him that if he was to answer no, then Nino would stop anything that he had in mind. Nino was giving him the chance to back away even though it was clear that Nino wanted to keep on. Ohno couldn’t say that he wanted to stop, though. He wanted it too, he knew that. But he was nervous. He had never experienced gay sex before. Heck, it had been too long since the last time he had sex at all, even.

“Oh chan?” Nino ducked his head down to look at Ohno’s eyes.

Ohno shivered. It was the first time that Nino called him with that name and with that tone in private. All the cells that he had in his body were commanding him to say yes but he was still intimidated by the idea of having sex with Nino that he couldn’t even nod.

“We’ll take it slowly,” Nino sounded like he was coaxing an afraid little boy.

Ohno decided that his desire was bigger than his fear so he finally nodded. Nino climbed down from his lap and scrambled to reposition both of them on top of the spread blanket. It was sandy and slightly uncomfortable, but Ohno didn’t believe himself to not chicken out and run if they paused to move to their room first so he just moved along with Nino. Nino worked on discarding clothes as soon as they landed on the blanket, and before Ohno knew anything, Nino was already naked and he was left with his jeans and underwear only.

Nino laid on the blanket and pulled Ohno with him so Ohno was hovering on top of him. He caressed Ohno’s cheek and smiled, taking his time to let Ohno decide when to move on. With a slight chuckle he said, “This is really a private beach, right? Don’t want to get caught for the second time.”

Ohno’s brain jumped to the images from when he accidentally caught Nino reaching his orgasm. His face was burning in an instance and Nino chuckled again on that, patting the chubby cheek softly.

“It was you, by the way,” Nino said suddenly.

Ohno stared at Nino, waiting for an explanation. He was still just hovering, not really touching or anything, and trying to figure out what’s next. It was more nerve-wracking than any exhibition that he ever had but Nino was more beautiful than any art piece that he ever made.

“It was you who..,” Nino’s words trailed off. He was blushing and he was even cuter because of that.

Ohno was still waiting. His brain was too focused on Nino’s skin on his and what they’re about to do that he failed to comprehend it himself.

Nino pulled Ohno until Ohno lost the support from his elbow. They’re pressed together then; Ohno’s weight on Nino completely. Nino hid his face on the crook of Ohno’s neck and he whispered, “It was you who was on my mind when I... you know...”

Ohno’s eyes widened and he felt heat spreading until the tips of his feet. He moved back a bit so he could look at Nino’s face and he found a delightful shade of red there.

Nino smiled sheepishly when he mumbled, “I think I’ve fallen for you since then.”

Suddenly, Ohno found Nino too cute to be left unkissed. There’s a bubbling sensation of happiness inside him, probably the result of knowing that Nino had thought of him even before he confessed. He grinned onto the kiss. Little giggles slipped out every now and then and it felt heavenly right to be pressed so close to Nino like that. Skin to skin. Feeling the warmth transferred between them.

It was just natural when Ohno started to grind his hips down, but it was really out of reflect when he froze the moment his hard on touched another hard on. He didn’t mean no harm, of course, but it felt somehow strange to feel other person’s erection against his. Ohno’s mind went blank when he looked down and saw Nino’s member. All of his movements was put on a halt. Even his breathings were paused.

“Oh chan,” Nino called. There’s a slight hint of panic in him when he shook Ohno’s shoulder softly, “Oh chan, hey.”

Ohno looked up again and Nino’s eyes anchored him. He felt bad but he was still in shock, “I- I’m sorry, I-”

Nino quickly analyzed what happened and sighed a long breath, “It’s okay, you’re a straight guy, after all,” he said but apparently he wasn’t giving up, “Just- tell me, do you want to do it or not?”

Ohno settled back to Nino’s neck, hiding his face as he nodded slowly, “I love you.”

“Then, it’s more than enough,” Nino patted Ohno’s head softly, feeling fond because Ohno sounded so sorry and helpless, “Now, should we proceed?”

“I.. don’t know if I can,” Ohno said regretfully. He wanted to just say yes but he didn’t trust himself. What if he freaked out in the middle of everything? What if it offended Nino? What if he was really not and could not be a gay in sexual term?

“Just trust me,” Nino whispered, “Do you trust me?”

Ohno stayed silent until Nino reached for his cheeks and pushed him upwards so they’re looking at each other. Ohno’s fear and discomfort were still there, but there’s also a need to press his lips to Nino’s again. He felt the desire to be close to and get intimate with Nino. So, finally, he nodded again.

Nino grinned. There was not much light around them, but it was enough to see that Nino was genuinely relieved that Ohno didn’t back away. He pushed Ohno away and guided Ohno so Ohno was on his back, leaning to the huge rock nearby. Nino checked several times if Ohno was comfortable enough and, while Ohno’s still avoiding to look at Nino’s lower part of body, Ohno confirmed it.

Then, Nino picked Ohno’s discarded shirt up and leaned to put it on Ohno’s eyes.

“Nino?” Ohno was panicked. He was about to be blindfolded, he realized.

“Ssshh.. Trust me, Oh chan,” Nino said softly. He secured the shirt around Ohno’s head and made sure that it wouldn’t fall off easily.

“Nino, what are we doing?” Ohno asked nervously. He grabbed Nino’s arm, afraid that Nino would leave him like that or something. He could hear Nino chuckle and he could feel Nino gently moved his gripping arm away. He was about to protest but then Nino unbuckled his belt and started to free him from his jeans and underwear. The next thing he knew, Nino was straddling him with hands on his member, trying to resurrect the excitement that was murdered when he got himself freaked out.

Nino pushed Ohno until Ohno was leaning further to the rock. He then leaned in, pecking Ohno’s lips with his smile while pumping Ohno’s member gently. “We’re making love, Oh chan,” Nino finally answered Ohno’s question, “Therefore, stop thinking and just.. _feel_ , okay? It won’t be that much different from doing it with a girl, I promise.”

Ohno gulped. He finally understood what Nino was trying to do with the blindfold. He breathed and breathed and soon, he was drowned in the pleasure that Nino’s hands were creating. Ohno decided that it’s okay - that he’s okay - and started to take part in the activity. He pulled Nino closer and kissed Nino senseless, licking and biting and tasting every inch of Nino.

The quiet night air was filled with breathy gasps and restrained moans shortly after. When Nino broke the kiss, they were both breathless and flushed. Nino moved away, lifting his weight up from Ohno’s lap, and Ohno frowned from the chilly air. The sound of bottle being uncapped told Ohno that Nino was doing what he saw Nino did on their bed the night before. Ohno blushed deeply, finding that he was getting more and more aroused with the memory of that night flashing on his closed eyes. But something was different and Ohno was a bit bothered by that. Nino was holding back, Ohno noticed. Nino suppressed his moans and he seemed like he was keeping a distance between them. Couldn’t take it anymore, Ohno blindly traced his mouth to Nino’s jaw and timidly spoke to the skin, “I want to hear you.”

“You sure it’s okay?” came Nino’s reply. It was trembling because he got two of his own fingers up in his hole. He was on his knees and he placed a hand on Ohno’s shoulder to support himself.

“Yes, yes,” Ohno urged in between open-mouthed kisses. Actually, he was not sure that it was okay, but right then his brain decided that it’s better to deal with it later. It’s not the time to worry about things like that; it’s the time to go to heaven.

Nino chuckled, “You’re making the blindfold useless. My voice is still one of a man’s, you know,” but his moans were getting a bit louder, especially when Ohno experimentally brushed his nipple, “ _That_ too. Sorry but I hope you’re fine with flat boobs.”

Ohno did ask Nino to be louder but he certainly didn’t mean that kind of loud, so he hauled Nino close to him, bit Nino’s right nipple, and sucked it hard while his thumb circled the left one. Nino almost screamed on that and Ohno liked it very much. Nino’s voice was indeed not like a girl, but he loved it. “Louder,” he said, “Come on, Kazu, I want to hear you.”

Nino’s words vanished. His mind went blank as Ohno kept getting bolder and bolder on his movements. Nino got Ohno’s palm on his bare butt, Ohno’s tongue on his clavicle, and a positively fried brain in his head. He was still on his knees, so Ohno was in the perfect position to do things to his torso area. But he backed away a bit, didn’t want to shock Ohno with the contact of his hardened member again.

“O- Oh chan-,” Nino stuttered while pushing Ohno back, “Wait, wait. Hold on, I-”

Ohno reluctantly loosened his grip on Nino and Nino immediately worked on the condom. Then he felt the cold sensation of lube through the thin layer of latex and he moaned. Nino worked on him hastily, covering his length completely with the substance.

“Ready?” Nino suddenly asked and all that Ohno could do was nod repeatedly.

Even if Ohno wasn’t blindfolded, he knew that he would close his eyes anyway. The pleasure was overwhelming. The warmth of Nino engulfed him perfectly, inch by inch as Nino lowered himself down on Ohno. Nino’s voice was a song to his ears and the feeling of Nino shuddering under his touch was satisfying. Nino was tight - tighter than anyone that he had ever been with - but it wasn’t the thing that made the experience heavenly. It was because it’s _Nino_.

“Oh chan-,” Nino panted and scrambled to get all skin contact that he could have with Ohno, “ _Oh chan._ ”

Ohno felt Nino’s rod on his stomach but surprisingly he didn’t find it bothersome. He pulled Nino closer instead, hugging Nino until Nino’s body stopped making small jerks. Their body was connected and Ohno had never felt at home more than this. He peppered light kisses on Nino’s face and gasped a clear _Kazu!_ when Nino started moving.

Nino moved slowly at first but he built the pace steadily. Strings of moans and grunts were forming a harmony. At that moment, it felt like the world was theirs and theirs only. Everything else was just a blurry silhouette that they couldn’t care less.

Ohno met Nino’s movements by thrusting his hips upwards. When Nino screamed particularly loud - almost wailed, even - he knew that he had hit the right place inside of Nino. He tried to aim that exact spot in every thrust, eager to give Nino the same amount of pleasure as Nino was giving him.

Nino sneaked a hand in between them at one point, reaching for his own sex to seek for release. He pumped himself in a frantic rhythm, clearly having a hard time to focus when Ohno was going in and out of him. He keened and keened and keened, punctuating every thrusts with a short and high-pitched _Ah!_ s.

Ohno didn’t really know what was in his mind right then, but he wrapped his hand around Nino’s. He gripped Nino firmly and while Nino was still in shock of what was happening, he started to move both his and Nino’s hand up and down in a sure pace. After a while, he decided that Nino’s hand was just in the way and he moved it away so that he could grip Nino’s erection directly.

It didn’t feel wrong. Actually, it felt right.

Ohno, with his other hand, reached for the blindfold and yank it off of his head.

Nino held the cloth and gasped, “Oh chan! You’ll see!”

Ohno whispered, “I want to see you,” and smiled the moment his eyes were opened. He was still pretty much breathless even though Nino had stopped moving due to the shock, but it was clear when he added, “I love you. I don’t want to imagine other people, I want to see _you_.”

Nino had tears in his eyes which he would never admit later. His hands were on Ohno’s shoulders and they were shaking. He could only watch as Ohno shifted his gaze to between them.

Ohno didn’t freak out. He could only see Nino and Nino was the definition of beauty itself in his eyes. He smiled again as he said, “Every part of you.”

Nino had a storm of feelings inside of him and he buried his face on the crook of Ohno’s neck. He whispered an endless repetition of _I love you_ s and he meant each and every one of it.

Ohno kissed the side of Nino’s head and they started again. They moved their bodies in unison this time and even though they were not chasing for pleasure, it ambushed them like never before.

When Nino came in his hand and on his stomach, Ohno didn’t find it disgusting. When Nino spasmed and clenched around him, Ohno knew they’re meant to be together. When Ohno finally came deep inside Nino, Ohno wished to every greater powers that he believed in that they would be together forever.

They both lied there limply after having a brief visit to paradise, catching their breaths. Nino still had his face hidden on Ohno’s shoulder and even though Ohno felt something warm trickling down his skin, he didn’t ask about that.

“We did it,” Nino’s voice was muffled and hoarse, “You did it.”

“I love you,” Ohno responded.

“You’re not lying,” Nino said as if he was doubting it all along and finally proved it to be true.

“Yeah, I’m not,” Ohno ran his clean hand on Nino’s hair.

They settled in comfortable silence after that, with the soft sound of waves and synchronized breathings. A few minutes later, Nino broke the silence with a whisper, “Can we stay like this until morning?”

Ohno smiled. He moved a bit to wrap the blanket around them and stole a kiss on Nino’s forehead, “Yeah, we can.”

“Can we stay like this forever?” Nino asked again.

“We can arrange that.”

“In the morning, now sleep first,” Nino said with sleepy voice.

“Yeah. Sleep first,” Ohno chuckled and they slowly drifted to sleep in each other’s arms. It was not so far away from morning, though. But by the time the sun was up in the sky, they were already in deep slumber.

It was peaceful. Really peaceful. But, of course, they couldn’t get their happily ever after without a twist. They had gone through enough twists to even subconsciously expect it to come one way or another.

So, when suddenly hands were shaking them abruptly, they turned from sleeping to their alerted mode in no time. When they opened their eyes and saw Jun panting and panicking, they immediately scrambled to their feet at once.

“If you want stay together, we have to run,” Jun urged.

“What happened?” Ohno got into Nino’s pants by mistake and Nino slapped him because apparently, Ohno’s pants were sandy and in no condition to be worn.

Jun pulled them without much care, rushing to the other side of the beach, “Your father found you, Nino. His men are in the house now.”

“My father?!” Nino’s eyes widened. He struggled to follow Jun’s pace with only blanket to cover his body.

“Then why are we running?” Ohno asked, helping Nino by lifting the end of the blanket.

“His father, Ohno sama, is the mighty Kitagawa,” Jun stopped at one point and scanned the sky, “He’s using his mother’s name.”

“KITAGAWA?!” Ohno half-screamed, “ _That_ Kitagawa?!”

“Okay, I don’t understand,” Nino complained.

“I’m sorry I completely forgot that this brat is that man’s son,” Jun apologized to Ohno, ignoring Nino. A helicopter was approaching them and Jun waved at it. While waiting, Jun continued, “Have you read any newspaper, Nino? Your family is your boyfriend’s family’s archenemy in business world.”

Just like it was on cue, a troop of men appeared from the direction of the house, screaming, “Young Master! We’ll take you home!”

And then, Ohno’s mother’s voice reached them. It sounded like she was using megaphone or something, “OHNO SATOSHI DON’T YOU DARE TO MARRY THAT SCUM’S SON!”

“See?!” Jun hissed. Fortunately, the rope ladder was there just before the men reached them. They climbed it like their life was depended on it and once they got inside the helicopter, they found Kageyama.

“Kageyama!” Ohno shrieked in relieve.

“I stole the helicopter for you, Ohno san,” Kageyama informed, already dropping the Young Master business, “I think we’re completely on our own right now.”

“Let’s just go back to my place. Tokyo,” Ohno said.

“I didn’t have the chance to get our passports,” Kageyama apologetically said, “And we also have no permit. Besides, your mother will search you there. This is worse than being disowned, Ohno san. She won’t let you do as you please. At all. She will track you down and chain you just so her heir won’t marry Kitagawa’s heir.”

“Oh, God,” Ohno grunted, “So, what are we doing now?”

“Keep running?” Jun suggested.

“Money? What about money?”

“Enough for a month, maybe. Two months at most,” Kageyama answered.

They fell into grieve silence. Ohno was still only with his pants and Nino was still only with a blanket around his body.

Then, Nino broke the silence with weak voice, “In foreign country, no passport, no money, being a fugitive.. HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT FROM MY LAST MARRIAGE, HUH?!”

Ohno couldn’t answer that immediately. Gingerly, he sneaked a hand on Nino’s and tried,

“At least.. the sex is working?”

Nino slapped his head. Hard. And both Kageyama and Jun broke into endless laughter.

Nino glared at them. He folded his arms in front of his chest and sulked.

Ohno shifted closer to Nino. He refused to let go of Nino’s hand and shot a pathetic gaze with his eyes.

Then, when Jun was assisting Kageyama with the direction, Ohno mumbled in a much, much lower tone, “I’ll take care of you, I promised you that. I have no intention to break the promise, you know.”

Nino couldn’t say that his worry had completely vanished with it, but Ohno’s words were certainly assuring. To be true, even though the circumstances were giving him terrible de javu, he knew that everything would be different this time. He knew he could rely on Ohno - they’re a good team, after all.

Besides, they had two stupid best friends that seemed like they didn’t know that leaving them was an option.

Nino gave in. He leaned to Ohno. With his eyes still looking away, he mumbled, “You better marry me for real after we figure out things, Ohno san.”

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

They were already a kilometer away from a landing spot that Jun found on the map when the sun started to blind them. The birds were singing happily and the trees seemed like they were waving excitedly. Somehow, everything looked so cheerful.

So energetic.

So lively.

So like-

“AIBA MASAKI!” all of them shouted at once.

The helicopter turned around at once and they arranged a strategy at once.

“We can land somewhere near and then sneak in to get him,” Jun started.

“Passports. Passports while at it,” Nino urged, “And some more money.”

“I think I can get the security to cooperate with me. Where do you think he is now?” Sho asked to Ohno.

“I don’t know- I don’t have my phone with me!” Ohno answered, then, “Oh my God! What if my mother held him captive?!”

All of them gasped and Sho tried his best to arrive faster.

Meanwhile, in the Ohno’s Hawaii mansion, all of the people had been out in chase of the running Young Master. Just a few securities and maids were in sight.

And in one room, there lied one forgotten Aiba Masaki. Dreaming about unicorns, rainbows, and mapo tofu.


End file.
